Be Careful What You Think, Effie
by allonsysilvertongue
Summary: While wandering around District Three's apartment during the 70th Games, Haymitch picked up an object and the next thing he knew, he could hear Effie Trinket's deepest thoughts. Follows the events of Hunger Games all throughout to Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N 1: This is based on a post I made on tumblr yesterday - "I have this crazy hayffie idea in my head where Haymitch could suddenly hear Effie's thoughts (only Effie) & sometimes he just smiles to himself, trying to control his laughter because Effie might have been thinking something like "this suit looks good on him, I might do him. Stop it, Effie! This is Haymitch you're thinking about."_**  
><span>**

_I never meant to write it but since people asked for it so, here you go!_

_A/N 2: This was originally posted under The Ballad of a Drunk & His Lady & because it's turning out not to be a simple one-shot, I'm publishing it as a story of its own_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part 1<span>**

**70****th**** Games**

The apartment assigned to District Three was naturally smaller than the penthouse assigned to District Twelve. The place was filled with odd objects – electronic devices Beetee had brought to the apartment over the years - which made no sense to the Haymitch at all. As he wandered around the room with a drink in hand, Haymitch picked up random artifacts, inspecting them curiously when he saw an item he recognised, a small device that could scramble the signals of the bugs planted anywhere in a room which would allow them some measure of freedom to speak their minds for about five minutes. It beeped in his hands. Haymitch placed it back where he found it.

Somewhere behind him, he could hear Finnick chuckling followed by Johanna's indignant shriek. It was the first night that they were all back in the Capitol - the parade was over and their tributes had all been sent to bed – and as was their usual practice, some of the mentors gathered together. This year, it was Beetee's floor that they decided to meet up.

Out of the corner of his eyes, something glinted under the lights. He reached out for it.

"Haymitch, come over," Chaff called out. "They're re-playing the Parade again. Don't you want to see yourself tripping and pulling off Trinket's wig? They're going to show it for sure!"

He waved his hand at Chaff. Haymitch had seen it during the recap earlier and he already had to sit through Effie chewing his ear off. He did not need the reminder.

His hand closed around the device he saw earlier. The moment he made contact, something sharp prickled his skin, forcing Haymitch to quickly retract his hand. He cursed under his breath as he pressed on the spot where a small red dot had appeared. He wasn't even aware that the round metallic object had something sharp on it.

XxX

As Chaff exited the elevator supported by Seeder, Haymitch raised his hand in a wave. He leaned heavily against the wall and waited for the door to open to the penthouse. The moment he stepped out, he could hear Effie fretting. A groan escaped his lips. He was hoping that she would already be asleep but no such luck.

**Where is this man?! He is ****_so _****impossible. If I have to send Peacekeepers to look for him, he will pay for it!**

"I'm here," he slurred, alerting her to his presence.

Effie shrieked and turned around, clutching her chest in surprise.

"Don't sneak up like that," she admonished him. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Not my fault that you were talking so loud you didn't hear the elevator, sweetheart," he mumbled.

"And where have you been?"

"Third floor."

"Third… Oh, of course, you could go off to visit Beetee and Wiress but you couldn't do something as simple as leave a note or pick up the phone to call me so that I'll know where you'll be."

"Why should I?" he blinked slowly.

His head was throbbing and all he wanted to do was to go back to his room.

**Did he just ask me why? Because, my dear, Haymitch, you have tributes to think about. For all I know he could have fallen into a ditch somewhere in the Capitol and no one would be any wiser. Or worse, get himself into some kind of trouble with Peacekeepers. Again. Just imagine the damage control ****_I _****would have to do. **

"Because it's only proper, of course," she said. "You can't just leave like that, Haymitch. At least tell me where you're going next time."

"You're overthinking things. I didn't fall into a ditch," he rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Effie asked.

"Never mind," he sighed tiredly. "I'll be in my room."

XxX

"Haymitch, please, just put on this necktie," she followed him out of his room, holding on to the dark blue cloth.

"That thing is designed to choke me. I'm not putting _that_ around my neck, sweetheart."

**I have heard children complain less - forever testing my patience. If he doesn't put this on, then maybe **_**I **_**will strangle him with it myself. How long does it take to strangle someone, hmmm? But he's so much bigger than me. I don't think I can do it. **

Haymitch narrowed his eyes at her.

**Oh, no Effie, no. Those are improper feelings. Keep murderous thoughts away. Haymitch is your friend. And if he's gone you'll be alone. You're going to miss him. Of course, I'm not going to miss him. Don't be silly, Effie, dear.**

Something lodged in his throat and Haymitch started coughing. "What... What did you say?"

He didn't quite understand why Effie was having a conversation with herself. It was quite possible that the stress of the Games had finally gotten to her and drove her mad.

"I said that it'll just be for the tributes' interview," she tried, her tone placating. "Will you put it on just for a few hours…. please?"

**I'm going to count to three. If he still refuses, I'm just going to go for it.**

She took a step forward and looped it around his neck. Effie was lucky that Haymitch was still in a state of confusion because he didn't put up much of a fight.

"What's going on? I thought I heard…Why are you so adamant about this?" he gestured at the tie.

"Why are you so stubborn?" she questioned as she pulled on the knot, a bit too tightly in his opinion.

"Be gentle!" he pushed her hands away.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she smiled sweetly.

**Serves you right for wasting **_**my **_**time. I could have used that ten minutes to go through my schedule one last time. I wonder if I could free an hour up to meet Osiris. Well, I supposed it's possible if I rearrange something here and there… But oh, does Haymitch need me - **

"Who is Osiris?"

"What?" she squeaked. "I never…. How do you know about Osiris?"

"You've just said."

"No, I didn't," Effie frowned.

"No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart," his lips curled into a teasing smile. "Boyfriend?"

"I've never mentioned his name at all! Have you been spying on me, Haymitch Abernathy?!" she propped her hands on her hips and glared at him.

He scoffed. "Do you think I haven't got anything better to do than to _spy _on _you_? And how else would I know an Osiris if you didn't mention it?" Haymitch argued.

Effie shook her head at him

"Oh, Effs? Don't think I don't know that you tightened the knot on purpose."

Effie looked taken aback and but quickly rallied herself.

"We have no time for this. We're already late as it is. Come now. The car's waiting."

XxX

"I just need to freshen up a little," Effie touched his arm as she gestured towards the bathroom.

Haymitch nodded to show that he had heard her and turned his attention towards Finnick. They talked about the interviews, discussing each tribute's strengths and weaknesses. That was when he heard her voice.

**… hasn't she got her own Victor to fawn over? Why does she have to keep looking at mine? If she tries to put her grubby paws on Haymitch, I will have to speak to Finnick about it.**

He swivelled around looking for Effie but was unable to locate her anywhere. That was odd. Wasn't she in the washroom? If she was, it didn't explain how he could hear her voice loud and clear.

**Oh, this new hand wash smells divine. I should remember to use this washroom instead of the one at the end of this hallway.**

"Haymitch, are you listening to me?" Finnick asked.

"What – Sorry, excuse me," he mumbled, moving towards the washroom.

He could still hear her talking. At this juncture, the confusion had left him completely. It was replaced with a growing sense of panic. Her voice became louder the closer he was to the washroom. Unless Effie had a habit of talking out loud for everyone to listen to her deepest thoughts, there was no reason for him to be able to hear her. Nothing was making sense to him.

"Haymitch!" Effie exclaimed as she collided into him on her way out of the washroom.

"Oh, I was - " _about to enter the ladies to look for you. _That did not sound good to his ears. It sounded creepy_. _"What took you so long?" he recovered.

"I don't think I took more than five minutes."

**Is he okay? He's been acting odd. It's nice that he came looking for me, though. Usually he doesn't even seem to notice that I'm gone.**

"That's not true," he mumbled distractedly. "It's peaceful when you're not around so I always – "

He clamped his mouth shut when he realised that Effie had not said anything at all. So what was it that he just heard? It was definitely her voice. He had worked with her for years to be able to recognise the familiar voice that had grated on his nerves as surely as the vodka he drank was familiar to him.

"Did you… Did you say something? Anything at all?" he queried.

"I said I haven't been gone for more than five minutes."

"And anything after?"

"Haymitch, I'm really worried about you. Are you sure that everything's okay?" she clutched his hand and that was when he felt the dull pain on his palm.

He glanced down. When he looked up, his eyes rested on Beetee.

"I'll catch up with you later," he said. "There's something I need to … I'll see you at the penthouse."

XxX

Haymitch paced the room, occasionally glancing over at Beetee as he inspected the object.

"Why did you touch it?" Beetee asked.

"Well, what is that thing?"

"It's something I'm working on. It's on its experimental stages, nothing conclusive. It targets the neurons in the brain and - "

"To hear people's thoughts?"

"Not exactly. That was not what I designed it for. But if you can read minds – "

"I can't _read_ minds. Don't be ridiculous. I thought you're a scientist," he scowled.

"You are clearly wound up right now."

"Try being in my shoes and let's see if you're alright with it."

"Very well, we have established that you can hear Effie Trinket and whatever she's thinking. Can you tell what I'm thinking right now?" Beetee asked, far more excited than Haymitch approved of. "Give me a minute, please. Let me grab my notepad. What about anyone else? How about the Avox over there?"

"I've already told you that I've only heard Trinket's voice so far," he growled. "She wouldn't shut up. Radio Trinket broadcasting twenty four seven."

"Do you have any other side effects? A fever? Muscle ache?"

"No," Haymitch shook his head. "Nothing except her voice. _Her voice in my head._"

"Alright. Did you notice – "

"You have to make it stop," he demanded, snatching Beetee's notepad away. He wanted the man to listen to him, not take down notes. "Are there any antidote or… just - just give me something. I'll go insane if I have to listen to her think about the smell of hand wash or Finnick's escort or… I can hear her _right now_ and she's 9 floors above us!_"_

**If it isn't for me, Haymitch wouldn't bother to dress up at all. This shirt is passable in the district but it wouldn't do for him to walk around the Capitol in that. Well, let's see… This suit will cut his figure nicely. I would have to ….**

"She's sorting through my wardrobe and picking out clothes for me to wear to the sponsor meeting tomorrow. This is your fault," he shoved his palm where the needle had pricked into his soft flesh at Beetee's face, "you stop it now."

**72****nd**** Games**

It had been two years and nothing had changed for Haymitch. If anything, Effie's constant chatter in his mind filled the quiet space. She occupied it so much that Haymitch found himself completely distracted. It wasn't that he forgot every bad thing that kept him awake at night but he thought of it less and less whenever he was at the Capitol. Thankfully, her voice was quiet when he returned to Twelve and he supposed the distance must have played a part in it. It was only when Effie felt a particularly strong surge of emotions that her voice would break through the barrier, allowing him to pick out whispers of her thoughts.

He welcomed the break. A few weeks each year was enough. He did not need Effie Trinket to be in his head for 365 days.

Beetee worked tirelessly, trying to reverse the effect on Haymitch. It was something he worked hard on but he found it difficult to solve the problem when he could barely identify the root of what was causing it. He couldn't understand why it was only Effie's thoughts that Haymitch could hear.

They had agreed to keep it between themselves and for that reason neither Beetee nor Haymitch could seek help from anyone else. He would rather suffer through Effie's inane ramblings than have Snow finding out about it and using it on people.

"If we avoid the Cornucopia, how are we supposed to get weapons?"

"You can make weapons from things in the arena. Do as I say and avoid the Cornucopia," Haymitch told the boy.

**Isla is so small. She's only thirteen. Even so, I hope Haymitch had not given up hope on her. We can work something out, I'm sure. **

He glanced at the girl the moment he heard Effie's voice in his head. She was always so hopeful but Isla would never stand a chance in the arena. Neither would the boy if he was honest.

**When I was her age, Mother bought me my first wig and I was allowed to watch my first Games. I still remember that. But Isla… I can't imagine having to fight other children at that age. I don't think I would actually know what to do. It's terrifying. Poor girl.**

**You can't think that way, Effie! You're not allowed to. Remember what they taught you in school about the Dark Days and all the destructions it caused.**

**But these children had nothing to do with the Dark Days. They shouldn't be punished. They - **

"Effie," he cut off her thoughts. She was going to work herself into a state if she went on. "It's time for their training."

She was flustered when she glanced at the clock and quickly ushered the two tributes towards the elevator. It wasn't long before she returned.

"Haymitch," her sing-song voice floated across the room.

After two years, Haymitch had learnt to tell when she was speaking and when she was thinking. Right now, she was definitely speaking. He turned around to face her with a full decanter of whiskey clutched in his hand.

"I hope you have not stained your suit!" Effie came to stand in front of him. She smoothened out his lapels and fixed his tie. "You have a meeting with a sponsor in an hour's time."

"Yeah, I remember."

Her movements were gentle as she trailed a finger across his jaw.

**I like him looking slightly rakish like this. Not that I would ever tell him that, of course. I don't need him laughing in my face.**

"You need to shave," she said despite what she had just thought.

Haymitch chuckled in amusement.

_Such contradiction. _"Do I?"

"Yes, you do but do it later. You won't have time now."

"Sweetheart," he grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. "It's not going to be any different than any other year, you know that, right? They all die in the end."

Effie sighed and lowered her eyes. **It doesn't hurt to have a little hope. I wish he could believe in them. If he could do that, things could turn around!**

She smiled thinly at him.

"Don't be so morbid," she said suddenly with a note of cheerfulness.

_That's what Effie Trinket does_, he realised. She pretends; a smile on her face, a laugh on her lips. Everything was fine if only she act like it was. But the thoughts in her head told him a different story and it showed him a different person.

**73****rd**** Games**

During the 73rd Games, Haymitch crossed the line.

He kissed her, not because he wanted to but because he didn't know what else to do. Effie wouldn't stop _thinking_. The cake was dry and she vowed to never ever buy anything from that bakery shop again. He didn't know why it mattered. It was just cake.

As they sat through the recaps, Haymitch cradled his head in his hand. His mind was going to explode from all the thoughts going through her little head. He pushed his chair back violently, strode over to where she was seated and kissed her hard. She pushed him away, looking slightly affronted. For a moment the Penthouse was silent. He sighed in contentment and sank on the chair only to have her thoughts implode in his head again.

**Breathe, Trinket. Breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Don't think of the way his lips felt against yours. Don't go down that road.**

"How dare you!" she shrieked.

"I can tell that you like it, so you can quit being angry," he waved his hands carelessly at her.

"I definitely don't. I would rather kiss Chaff."

"I will tell him that."

**He tasted of whiskey and … and… His lips are so soft. Who would have thought? And he felt so firm and steady and… Stop it, right now. But why did he kiss me? Will he do it again? No, I don't want him to. I don't like it.**

"If you ever do that again, Haymitch, I will…" her fingers shook as she pointed it up at him, "I will…"

She stormed off into her room, muttering under her breath about him being rude and improper.

That night as he lay in bed, there was a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Next door, in her own bedroom, Effie Trinket was apparently having a debate with her subconscious on whether or not she enjoyed being kissed by him and if she would like a repeat of it. It was quite enjoyable listening to her arguing with herself instead of being the one to argue with her. It made for a fresh change.

Haymitch had to supress the urge to laugh out loud when she started thinking about the kiss again after her shower, replaying it over and over in her mind. If this was the effect he could have on her with just one kiss, he didn't want to imagine what it would do to her if he had let his hands wander.

He could hear all her thoughts; what she would have done differently, how she wished she hadn't pushed him off her and what would happen if she had let the kiss go on.

_It'll lead to something else_. He frowned when he realised that he was thinking of sleeping with her. _It's good then that she can't hear what I'm thinking._

As the night wore on, Haymitch became increasingly uncomfortable when Effie's thoughts went deeper into the gutter. Over the years, Effie had undressed him enough time when he was drunk to know what he looked like underneath all his clothes. Right now she was thinking of him naked in her bed. It left him feeling mortified but smug at the same time. He had never once considered that Effie was capable of dirty thoughts. She was always so prim and proper.

The images of them together began to form in his mind and he could feel his pants beginning to tighten.

"Stop, Effie," he groaned out loud, not that she could hear him. "Just shut up. Go to sleep. Doesn't she ever stop thinking?!"

**He's probably a rough lover. Those hands… What would they feel like palming my breast?**

Haymitch growled in frustration and pressed his face against the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

As requested, the continuation...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part II<strong>

**74****th**** Games**

Ever since he was cursed with this great insight into Effie's mind, Haymitch had never bothered with the train schedule to know when Effie Trinket would be arriving. As it happened, this year, he was in the kitchen looking for an unopened bottle of liquor when her voice went off like a bell in his head.

He groaned out loud. His few weeks of hell was about to start.

**Everything has to be proper for the tributes. I will arrive in fifteen minutes and that will give me half an hour to inspect the stage at the square. I better check that bar cart before Haymitch board this train later. Best not to have it fully stocked.**

Haymitch grind his teeth. Trust her to meddle with his drinks.

**Where should I hide these bottles? Think, Trinket, where's the one place that he would never look?**

He smirked. _Go on then, think hard because it's not going to matter much to me anyway. _

**Ah, yes, this is a perfect hiding spot. He's never going to be able to find it here. Very good, Trinket. How smart of you.**

He could almost taste her self-satisfaction from where he was. Haymitch gripped the edges of the kitchen counter, willing her to think about where she had hid those bottles to clue him in. While he knew that she would leave some bottles for him on the bar cart, it was not going to be enough for the journey to the Capitol.

**Oh, nearly there now. Let me just run by the schedule one last time.**

"For fuck's sake!" he exclaimed in frustration when it was clear that her thoughts had moved on to other things."When I want her to think of something she doesn't," he mumbled, "but when I needed her to shut up she's there thinking about everything under the damn sun. Stupid, stupid, woman."

XxX

Haymitch was already drunk when the Peacekeepers came knocking on his door a few hours later. They held him up by his arms and marched him to the Square where he saw Effie on the stage looking like a pink flamingo.

**Drunk, ****_again_****. Do I actually need to sacrifice a pair of my precious heels for Haymitch to attend the Reaping sober at least once? But on the bright side, he isn't late. Take that and be grateful, Trinket. That's more than you can ask from him. No… Where is he going? What – Why is he walking towards me? **

Having crossed the stage towards where she was standing, Haymitch threw his arms around her in front of the crowd, giving her what he hope was a hug. He lived to annoy her and this was one of the ways to do so. Besides, he wanted to know how she would react to a hug after that kiss last year. Haymitch had spent the last few hours in her presence before his train departed for Twelve trying to maintain a nuetral expression because each time he looked at her, he remembered how she had thought of him naked in her bed

**My wig! I will kill him. Oh, this horrid, abominable man! I will stab him in the eye with the pointy end of my heels. How dare he! We're on national television. **

**Oh dear, the entirety of Panem has seen that. What a disaster! This is an embarrassment. People are going to talk and District Twelve will be the laughing stock as it always is.**

Haymitch staggered back when she pushed him off. He pretended to look confused to keep her from losing her temper and it worked because Effie closed her mouth and pressed her lips together. Still, it didn't stop him from checking out her shoes warily before he slunk back to his assigned seat.

Effie reaped Primrose Everdeen. And that year, they have a volunteer.

**A volunteer? I – I don't know what to do. The protocol – **

Haymitch closed his eyes. Of all the time that Effie decided to be unsure of herself, it had to be today. What does it matter what the protocol for a volunteer was? The longer the confusion dragged on stage, the longer the focus would be on the girl and from where he was seated, he could see that she was barely holding it together for her sister.

"Lovely," Effie said.

Haymitch breathed out. The rest was a blur to him but he remembered taunting the Capitol before he passed out. Effie's thoughts were the last thing he heard and this time, she violently vowed to castrate him.

It had come to a point where Haymitch was beginning to be genuinely concern for his well-being now that he knew how destructive Effie could be in the privacy of her own mind.

XxX

"See, like this, I'm smiling at you even though you're aggravating me," Effie said.

**How hard can smiling be, Katniss? I have seen people in the District smile! Well, even if it was never directed at me, not that I could fault them, it means that smiling isn't a foreign concept in the district. Why is she set on glaring at everybody?**

At the other side of the wing of the their Penthouse, Haymitch's lips twitched into an amused grin. He could tell that Effie was frustrated and it was growing by the minute. He would pay good money to be able to sit in Katniss' room and watch the girl drive Effie up the wall.

"Are you alright, Haymitch?" Peeta asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah," he gave a curt nod. "You remembered what I said? Getting in with the career's risky so you have to play the game well…"

**We've been at this for an hour and we haven't even started on her posture yet! God knows _that_ will require a lot of work. I'm going to be here all day, it seems. **

**Is it time to break for lunch yet? Oh… There's still two more hours. Well, Trinket, you've endured worse. Katniss is a walk in the park compared to that mentor of hers. Even so, I sure hope Peeta isn't as difficult as Katniss is.**

The grin slid off Haymitch's face when he heard that. And yet, he thought, just yesterday when they were alone in the room going through the list of potential sponsors, she had blushed when his hand accidentally brushed against her, her thoughts going straight to the day he kissed her.

XxX

"How did it go with Seneca Crane?" she rose from her seat the moment he entered the Penthouse.

"I just gave him an out on how to handle a mob, he'll go for it."

"You seem so sure," she nibbled her lower lip worriedly.

"Look out the streets, sweetheart, the Capitol's eating up this whole story about young love."

**How did Haymitch even come up with the star-crossed lovers angle? It doesn't seem like him at all. Maybe there's a side of him that I don't know about... A romantic, gentle side... No, I can't imagine this brash man being romantic. Did he spend his time watching sappy soap operas while in Twelve… That would explain – **

Haymitch choked on his coffee. _Me? A romantic?_

"Effie, I need you to shut up for a minute while I think."

"I wasn't talking," she frowned.

"You just did. Now, shut up."

XxX

"Can they do this? Claudius made the announcement earlier! Two tributes from the same district could win! They can't just revoke it," she exclaimed.

"Did you really believe that? Do you really think they will crown two Victors?" he asked with a frown, his eyes riveted to the screen.

**No, but… They're ****_my_**** victors. The rule change said two! We could bring them both home alive and now…**

He turned towards her. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears.

"Don't look," he said. "Don't look, Effie."

"I can't look away, Haymitch," she shook her head. "It seems disrespectful … this is the least I could do for them."

Haymitch reached out and held on to her hand. Effie was a good person, even if her thoughts could sometimes come off as stupid to him. They watched as Katniss loaded her bow, the arrow pointing straight at Peeta's chest.

**Katniss, don't. Please. This can't be happening. I can't watch this! The boy loves her. I can see it even if they're just playing it for the camera. She can't. ****_She can't. _**

"Do it," Peeta said.

"I can't. I won't."

Next to him, Effie let out a breath but she was still as tense as ever. He was wound up tight, too. Peeta played to die but if Katniss turned on her own district partner, Twelve would be in an uproar. They wouldn't understand the choice that she had to make.

**Good girl. Put the arrow down, darling. But … if she … The Gamemakers wouldn't stand for it.**

"What will happen if they refused to kill each other? What will the Gamemakers do?"

Haymitch sighed. "I don't know. But it will happen one way or the other. They have to have a victor."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Peeta echoed it. Haymitch noticed the realisation set on Katniss' face and when she held the berries up, he knew what she meant to do. His blood ran cold. Haymitch was horrified and proud and scared for them all at once. The Capitol, or rather Snow, would not take this transgression lightly.

Katniss' decision managed to shock Effie into silence. She stared at the screen dumbfounded. For once, her thoughts were quiet.

Claudius Templesmith's frantic voice broke through the tension. When Katniss and Peeta were announced the winner for the 74th Games, Effie jumped to her feet, pulling him along with her. There was a huge smile on her face and giddy with excitement, Effie seemed to have forgotten everything else. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"We did it! They won! They won, Haymitch," she shrieked. "We have two Victors. Oh, they're such angels!"

She rested her forehead on his chest, laughing happily. His hand came to rest on her hips, holding on to her and the feel on his fingers on her waist must have jolted her back to her sense because she stiffened in his arms. When she pulled back to look up at him, her face was red with mortification.

**I can't believe I just jumped on him. Why did you do that? What is wrong with you! Oh dear, I am so, so embarrassed. I hope he isn't laughing at me. I don't think I'll be able to face – Oh!**

Haymitch listened to her thoughts and then, just because he felt like it, he tilted her head up and ran his thumb over her lip. He nearly ducked his head to clamp his hands over his ears at how noisy his mind suddenly was as her thoughts became amplified and turned into a jumbled mess, chasing one another to be heard.

**He's going to kiss me. It's happening. How many times have I imagined this? Just… What do I do now? He's going to kiss me, isn't he? Do I close my eyes or… Should I wait for him to lean in? Be calm, Effie. Don't let him know how much you want this. **

**What? No, of course ****_I_**** don't want this. ****Have you lost your mind? This is your colleague, it's terribly unprofessional. You don't want him. This is Haymitch Abernathy, the same person who had pulled your wig four years ago, vomited on your shoes and embarrassed you on national television.**

Haymitch clenched his jaw together to keep himself from laughing. This was getting ridiculous and insane by the day. He never thought being able to listen to her thoughts could be so entertaining. It was so easy to get under her skin.

When will she ever admit that she wanted him? How long was she going to play this game? Haymitch was more than happy to do his part just to see her flustered. She had become his distraction and the longer she continued to insist that she did not want him, the more he was going to take the challenge up and prove to herself that she was wrong. It gave him something to do.

**But it feels so good to be held by him. He feels nice and strong except for that stomach. It's not exactly firm, is it? All those years of alcohol abuse... His arms are a different story.**

She squeezed his arms imperceptibly, another resting on his chest.

To say he felt objectified would be an understatement.

**Stop. Take a step back and move away from him. But if I just lean forward our lips would – **

"We should probably check up on Katniss and Peeta," he interrupted her thoughts as he pulled away, laughing silently to himself. The look of confusion and longing and dejection playing itself across her face proved to be too much for him. Haymitch abruptly turned his back to her so that she wouldn't see the ridiculous, smug grin on his face.

And why shouldn't he be smiling? Days like this weren't easy to come by. He would take whatever he could get. His tributes had just won and Effie Trinket had all but confirmed that she desired him. Nothing was going to spoil his mood. Not today.

**That's… You wasted your chance, Trinket. I'm disappointed with you.**

And, Effie was mad. That's another reason to be smiling, that's a bonus. She was truly, truly mad. After all, talking to oneself was the first sure sign of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

**74th Games**

No matter how much Haymitch hated being in the Capitol, he had to admit that the view from the balcony of the Penthouse was magnificent. The streets below were alive; the bright, fluorescent lights from the buildings across seemed to outdo each other and people were scurrying around the streets like ants trying to get from one party to another. He thought he could see almost the entire city but he wasn't sure.

But this wasn't home and after all the stress of the past few weeks, he wanted nothing more than to be alone nursing a drink in Victor's Village. He rested his arms on the banister, the drink in his hand dangled dangerously over the edge.

**He has to be up here. I've searched everywhere and I know he didn't leave the Penthouse tonight.**

He counted the seconds it would take her to climb up the stairs to where he was.

_Here we go._

"Haymitch," her voice came like soft breeze in the night.

He glanced over his shoulder to see her standing at the entrance dressed only in a thin nightgown.

**It's so cold!**

"You'll catch your death out here dressed like that," he said, turning back to watch the streets.

"Are you okay?"

He snorted. "Why wouldn't I be, sweetheart?"

**Please don't shut me out. I just want to help, if I can. Isn't that what friends do?**

"I can tell that you're worried," she said, coming to stand next to him, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Ever since they won, you've been..."

**... different. You're tense and snappish. **

"I'm fine. You know what it's like; all those interviews and appearances, the dinner parties. Who would have thought being the winning district could be so taxing? And we all know if I don't attend any of it, you'll be mad. I don't need that," he teased.

**Liar. I know that's not what's bothering him. **

**Really, Trinket, did you expect him to ****_talk_**** to you? Why would he? **

**Doesn't he trust me? I know how he worries about Katniss and Peeta. I can see it. I'm worried too. He thinks, I'm completely oblivious to the fact that when anyone put toe out of line around here nothing good will come out of it. But if that's what he thinks of me then… let him. After all what would a Capitol citizen like me know about anything? That's what he used to scream at me, anyway. I'm stupid and clueless and a monster. **

**But he hasn't called me that for a while now. In any case, I'm not the problem here. The problem is Katniss' and Peeta's well-being. Can you please focus, Trinket?**

He inhaled sharply as he listened in to Effie's thoughts. He had called her an assortment of names during the first few years that they worked together, usually while he was drunk and more prone to saying nasty things.

Haymitch gave Effie a side long glance out of the corner of his eyes. Sometimes he found it difficult to reconcile the person in front of him with the person she really was, the Effie whose thoughts live in his mind. It was as if they were two completely different individuals.

See, like now. Effie was laughing quietly at what he just said. "I understand that completely," she rested her hand on his arm. "I feel the same. I'm exhausted! My feet are aching so badly."

"That's cause of your stupid shoes, Effs."

"Probably," she smiled. "You should go to bed, catch up on some sleep before your train leaves tomorrow."

"Yeah," he nodded, pushing himself away from the banister and walking away. "Yeah, I should."

Just at the entrance, Haymitch paused. He ran his hand over his face before turning back towards her. She watched him quizzically.

"Effs, I know you're worried but… don't be. Everything's going to work out."

**As opposed to everything is okay? If there is a problem -**

"Nothing's changed except that we have two victors. I know that's a big deal, so the only thing you should worry about is their Victory Tour."

She nodded. "I'll write the speeches and I'll send them to you for approval."

"Alright, just... make sure you stress how in love they are with each other."

**Sell the story. That's what he wants me to do.**

"Oh, I most definitely will," she beamed at him.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he kissed her forehead.

It left Effie stunned and him chuckling to himself as he made his way back his bedroom.

**Am I dreaming? That was real enough. His lips are warm.**

Effie touched the spot where he had kissed her and smiled.

**Victory Tour**

Effie's mood was slightly toned down ever since the train departed from Eleven, and when the children were dismissed for bed, she had taken a cup of tea and left the room. He knew what was affecting her. Effie had known what happened despite Peeta's bluff. It was a gunshot. Someone was shot and the knowledge that it was most likely a Peacekeeper that had pulled the trigger made her worry.

**Peacekeepers are supposed to keep us safe. Unless… The man had done something unlawful. But even so, there are protocols to follow. An arrest, a hearing…**

He watched her from where he stood. Effie was sitting by the window, her knees drawn up as she stared at the scenery outside. It was interesting to see her beginning to question everything, to see her open her eyes to what was going on around her. She wasn't stupid. She would understand what was happening and when she realised the effect Katniss had on Panem, he had to make sure he was there in case she said something to the wrong person. He didn't need her to be arrested for saying the wrong things at the wrong time, something she was prone to do.

**If I had only asked what they planned to do or made very, ****_very_**** sure that they knew how to act while on stage, none of this would have happened. This is my fault. I'm their escort. It's my duty to - **

"You're still thinking about what happened, aren't you?" he stepped into the room. "Nothing good will come out of it when you overthink things."

"How can I not, Haymitch? I – I don't know, maybe it's just me being silly but … everything felt so tense since the moment we stepped into Eleven and… Katniss and Peeta hadn't done anything wrong!"

"They've touched the hearts of people there. Showed them something, gave them _hope_."

"Well, we could all do with a little hope. There's nothing bad about that! Don't get me wrong, Haymitch, I know they were trying to help the families and I admire their generosity but they should have run that by us first. Check with us to see if donating was allowed," she argued.

**They're going to get us all in trouble.**

"They should have but you need to calm down. Stop thinking about trouble," he said. She looked at him sharply. "Nothing's going to happen to us, if that's what you're worried about," he added hastily.

At times, it slipped his mind that there were things that Effie did not say out loud. He ought to be careful the kind of things he said to her before she start thinking that the alcohol had finally done a number to his brain. If anything, any decline in his sanity had to be blamed on her and not his drinking. Quite frankly, he felt he should be congratulated for still being alive and relatively of sound mind (what a miracle!) now that he been living with her voice in his head for the past 4 and half years.

Effie sighed, leaning her head against the window. He left her alone to her thoughts, which in his case, was not actually possible since he could still hear her thinking even as he lay in bed, drinking. As long as she had the impression that she was alone, then the rest was none of this business.

She was going through the schedule for tomorrow. Surprisingly, Haymitch welcomed this change of topic because having her constantly worried about their safety was starting to wear him thin.

When morning came, he was awakened by her thoughts reverberating loudly in his head. Haymitch groaned and covered his face with a pillow. Effie thought about the most redundant things like, which bra would go nicely with the dress she would be wearing today.

**Perhaps a corset… No, I don't think so. And I hate that I can't breathe in that. Maybe just a push-up? **

_How many types of bras does a woman have? For fuck's sake, take one and put it on, who cares? Just shut up and let me sleep. Hang on, which one shows more cleavage?_

**I'll just go with that. That'll make it perky enough and shows off the curves. But which one? The satin?**

He didn't bother to pretend to understand why it mattered so much if nobody was going to see her without her clothes off but regardless, at the word 'perky', Haymitch sat up in bed, listening curiously. He had already begun to imagine the shape of her breasts.

When he saw her at breakfast, he smirked.

"You're in a good mood," she remarked.

"Hmmm," he said, thinking of the black and pink lace she had underneath the clothes she was wearing. Her eyes dropped to her chest.

**Why is he staring? Did I spill something on my dress? Oh dear he's staring at your cleavage, Trinket. What a pervert.**

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry?"

He bit his tongue, grunted something unintelligible and dropped to his seat.

**I don't feel good at all! My throat is sore and my muscles are aching. I think I'm running a fever. This is very inconvenient. Truly. Body, I'm in the middle of the Victory Tour. Can't you fall sick ****_after_**** it's all over? **

His eyes widened. She was talking to her own body now? Trust her to try and schedule a fever at a time when she was less busy. _What a ridiculous woman._

Haymitch poured himself some coffee with his usual dose of liquor in it. At the same time, he poured her some tea and added a blob of honey. He passed them to her only to have her give him a look. Haymitch shrugged. His mother once said that honey was good for the throat and he didn't need Effie complaining about how she sounded like toad. Better get that throat heal fast.

"Thank you," she said. "Katniss and Peeta are still - "

"Sleeping," he answered. "I know. They don't have to be at prep until 11 this morning since we'll only reach District Ten just after lunch."

"My, my, Haymitch. You're full of surprises today."

"Am I?"

"Yes, how curious. I, for one, would very much like to know how you seem to be aware of the schedule when I have not brief anyone on it. Did you sneak into my room?"

He swallowed. That, he admit, was his own stupid mistake. The days' itinerary had been imprinted into his mind thanks to her going through her schedule multiple times yesterday night.

"You are so very fond of accusing me of sneaking and spying on you, don't you, sweetheart? Is that some kind of fantasy of yours?"

She narrowed her eyes at him but let the matter go, focusing instead on the breakfast the avox had just brought in.

**Oh! My favourite chocolate muffin! But the calories in that are astronomical! I'll just have some toast and butter. That should do it.**

Without really thinking about it, Haymitch passed her the butter and nudged the plate of toasts in her direction. He could feel her staring at him, burning a hole in his skull.

"What?" he demanded, looking up from his plate.

"Nothing, it's just... It's like you knew what I was thinking."

_Because I can hear _everything_, sweetheart._

* * *

><p>I don't think this chapter is as funny as you all would like it to be. It's difficult to tell if something's funny or heartwrenching when I wrote it which is why i usually rely on feedbacks! Anyway, I hope this had been an enjoyable read :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**Quarter Quell announcement **

The upcoming Third Quarter Quell did nothing to improve the general situation in District Twelve after the arrival of the new Head Peacekeeper. It was making Haymitch drink more than he usually did. He was not looking forward to what was in store this year. Even if Katniss and Peeta were ready to mentor, which they most certainly were not, he would still be dragged back to the Capitol, regardless. The perks of being the only surviving Quell victor.

His Games and his story would be dredged up for people's viewing pleasure and his life would be thrown into the spotlight. It was not something he wanted. There would be interviews he would be forced to give and the public appearances he would have to make. It was a big giant mess.

It came as no surprise then that his mood was as sour as lemon.

Haymitch sat grimly in front of the television, wondering to himself what the next Quell would bring. The Capitol could do anything to them; lower the minimum age for tributes and they would have young tributes, increased the maximum age for tributes and they would have much older tributes going against the young ones or they could sow even more discord between the different social classes in every districts by choosing children of one class over the other – the seam children over the merchant kids, the merchant kids over the seam children.

Haymitch swirled the drink in his hand and pinched his lips together as he watched Snow took the stage, taking the yellowed enveloped from the young boy.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Haymitch stopped breathing. Every muscle in his body was tense. Snow's voice rang in his ears and when the meaning of the Quell became clear, he threw the glass in his hand at the screen, screaming in rage.

**No!**

He froze. That was Effie's voice.

It had startled him because Haymitch had not heard her voice for weeks since she left District Twelve. Snow's announcement must have rattled and upset her. From that one word, Haymitch began to pick apart her emotions. It was better than for him to feed his fear and dwell on going back to the arena.

She was in shock – that wasn't surprising to him. He was in shock, too. But that was not all that she felt. He thought there was anguish and despair in her voice which actually did surprise him. He knew she cared for Katniss and Peeta but -

**Haymitch.**

It jolted him.

"Yeah?" he answered only to feel foolish.

**Not possible – Can't be them. Does it mean that… Please not them. I can't lose …. Katniss and Peeta… I can't see Haymitch… in the arena. Back in the arena. He … die. Why?**

Haymitch squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on her voice. It was difficult since it came in disjointed sentences and in soft whispers that Haymitch could barely hear.

The front door creaked open and Peeta slipped in, unnoticed by him. The boy touched his arm and Haymitch looked up. Effie's voice faded.

Save Katniss, he requested. Haymitch promised that he will.

When Peeta was gone, Haymitch tried to listen in again but Effie was quiet. He supposed she must have calmed down enough. He willed her to think of something, to feel something strong enough so he could have her voice for company. He would never have wanted it before this but today, he didn't want to be alone with his own thoughts. They were dark and angry and murderous.

Katniss came stumbling from the woods, asking for a drink. She had one demand and one only. Sacrifice himself and save Peeta. He gave her his words.

_And who in turn will care if I live or die? Who will come through that door, pleading for my life in exchange?_

He chuckled bitterly.

Nobody.

XxX

**Oh, Haymitch.**

They stared at each other, a thousand unspoken words between them. A veil of guilt separated Effie from him.

**I could reap his name today. If he goes back to the arena, that's on me.**

His hand gripped the back of the kitchen counter as he leaned heavily against it. She stood at the kitchen door in her butterfly dress, a crack in her usual smile. He tilted his head, the corner of his lip lifted into a small smile.

That was all it took for her to cross the room and closed the gap between them. Effie threw her arms around him. Haymitch accepted it, bringing his arms around to pull her closer and buried his face on her shoulder.

"None of this is your fault," he rasped.

**I'm going to be the one pulling the names out of the bowl. How could it not be? I have years of guilt to live with.**

"Do you have a plan?" she whispered instead.

"I'd run but we know I can never get far," he said flatly.

"What happens if I draw your name?"

"I go back," he pulled back and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone.

Effie cast her gaze down. "And if I draw Peeta's?"

He was quiet.

**Don't say it. Please, Haymitch, don't say what I think you will.**

"I'll volunteer in his place."

She stepped out of his embrace.

**You'll die. I will lose you. **

**Either way it played, I'm going to lose him.**

For the first time since the Quell was announced, Haymitch had a proper smile on his face.

He thought he was alone but he forgot about her. Effie had always been there for him through his drunken rage and his gruelling teasing of her appearances. She had never, not once since he knew her, turned her back on him. Effie was his friend, had always been his friend even if he was the only one who had never admitted it. Someone did care if he live or die through this after all.

Haymitch cupped her cheek and planted a soft kiss on her head. "Thank you," he said gruffly, walking past her for the door. "You coming?"

She blinked and hurried after him towards the Justice Building.

**The Reaping**

They took their respective places. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched as Effie cross the stage to stand behind the microphone.

**Deep breathe. This is just like any other reapings. You've done this before. Don't think of it any differently. Don't give out any inappropriate reaction. There are cameras around so smiles on! Don't let them know how much this is hurting you. Remember what Haymitch said. They're watching.**

_Good girl,_ he thought.

It didn't last very long because her face fell when Effie saw a tear rolling down Katniss' face after she called her name. He shook his head imperceptibly, trying to tell Effie not to crack on stage.

_Don't cry, sweetheart,_ he willed her silently.

For once, he wished she could hear what he was thinking just as he could hear her thoughts.

Effie went over to the male tributes' reaping bowl and picked out a piece of paper that will seal his fate. He knew whose name it was even before she announced it.

**No, oh god, no. Not him. Please, this can't be true. Read it again, Trinket. Read it properly.**

_Say it, sweetheart. Say my name and be done with it._

**Better him than the boy. He hasn't got anything in the world but Peeta has a family, someone he loves. You know that. Haymitch is going to die one way or the other. If it wasn't his name you picked, he would have volunteered regardless.**

**Shut up. Shut up. Read it again.**

"Haymitch Abernathy," she announced in a single breath.

Haymitch clenched his jaw, his fingers curled into a fist. He took a step in her direction only to have Peeta move forward to volunteer in his place.

"I can't let you do that," Haymitch grabbed his arm.

Haymitch didn't need to look at Effie to see the confusion and fear on her face. He could hear her loud and clear in his mind. He could feel her fright bleeding through her thoughts.

Effie turned back to face the cameras. "Your tributes for District Twelve."

The three fingers salute stunned her into silence. She was flustered and had no idea how act accordingly. Effie folded the piece of paper with his name and pressed it against her palm.

The Peacekeepers grabbed Katniss away from stage even as she screamed for her sister.

**How could they do this? They deserve their goodbyes! One of them may never come home again. Don't look at Primrose. Don't look at that little girl crying for her sister. Don't cry, Effie, please. **

Haymitch grabbed her arm and tugged her away, into the Justice Building.

**75****th**** Games**

Effie had slid the piece of paper with his name into her purse where she kept her identification card. He knew because he heard her thinking about it. It was a reminder to her on how she had nearly lost him.

Haymitch had no idea what to do with that piece of information. He never realised just how much he meant to Effie.

**He better be ready. We only have ten minutes to spare!**

He turned towards the door just as she twisted the knob and entered the room. Haymitch raised both arms and raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Well?" he asked. "Did I pass your inspection?"

"Don't be a tease," she laughed lightly.

Effie stood in front of him, brushing the lint off his coat. The same coat he had complained long and hard about since they arrived in the Capitol. As she tightened the knot around his waist, her hand brushed against his stomach and she paused.

**Oh, that feels different, somehow. I thought he was always a bit more… paunchy. **

"I work out," he smirked.

"Did you?"

Her tone was mocking.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I did. Peeta made us all train. The boy was hell bent on us being prepared."

"That was wise," she commented.

**I can only imagine the fight he puts up at being asked to go through physical training. But why imagine that when you can picture him half naked with sweat running down his chest after a run.**

Haymitch bit his lip. The thoughts played out on her face because her eyes widened slightly. Her cheeks were pink. Effie cleared her throat uncomfortably and moved away from him.

"You look decent enough," she declared non-chalantly as if she had not just thought of him in an improper manner. "I will see you at the parade and don't be late!"

She hurried out of his room.

XxX

"You both deserve so much better," Effie choked.

**They should have been able to lead their lives. It was theirs! They'll never be a family now. Katniss will never see her child grow and Peeta will never be able to teach the child how to bake. They'll never grow old together, happy till the end. I will lose them both – my victors, my sweet, sweet kids. **

Haymitch turned to look at her. Was that what she thought of them? As her own?

Effie was breaking before him. She was trying desperately to hold back her tears and be strong. Haymitch had never seen her like this. He had never seen her so attached to anyone and it was almost painful to watch her say goodbye to Katniss and Peeta.

"I am truly sorry." This time, she couldn't stop the sob escaping her lips.

He realised with a start that she really was. She was not pretending for anyone. For once, the thoughts in her head and her actions were not in contradiction against each other.

**This isn't right. The Capitol lied. Victors were out for life. I have watched them grow over the past few months into a fine young man and woman. This is unfair.**

He made a mental note to check on her as Effie walked out of the room, wiping her tears away.

XxX

Haymitch stood in front of her door, waiting to see if she had gone to sleep. She was thinking of tomorrow and that was enough for him to know that she was still awake. He slipped into her room.

She turned towards the door.

"Haymitch?"

**Will he ever learn to knock? Sometimes I think his brain actively resist absorbing any lessons on manners that I tried to give.**

"Yeah," he grunted.

"Have they gone to bed?" she asked.

"Don't worry about them," Haymitch said.

He took the sight of her in. She was dressed for bed. Her natural hair was free from her wig and was curling around her shoulders. Her features were softer without the cosmetics and even if this wasn't the first time that he had seen her bare faced, he still felt as if his breath had been taken away. This was the Effie he pictured each time he heard her thoughts in his head. This was the Effie he felt he knew and had a connection with, even if it was one-sided on his part.

_Imagine how horrified she would be if she knew,_ he laughed to himself.

"Come here," he gestured towards her and opened up his arms for her.

There was no hesitation in her steps as she walked towards him. She clung to him tightly and he held her close. They both needed this comfort. Their kids were about to be sent to their deaths and they only have each other.

He heard her sigh.

**I like being held like this. He feels… I feel safe.**

He brought his lips closer to her ear and whispered, "Katniss isn't pregnant. It's something Peeta played for the audience."

Effie exhaled.

**That's a relief. That's a … I'm glad. **

"I thought so but I wasn't very certain. But that's … That's good. I don't think I could take it if she really was pregnant."

"I know," he stroked her hair.

"You have to do everything you can for them," she said fiercely.

**I'll make sure you will.**

"You don't have to ask, sweetheart. Of course, I will."

"And I'll be there every step of the way," she nodded. "I'll get whatever sponsors we need. We're a team."

"We're a team," he repeated. "That's your new tag line?" he teased.

**Still rude as ever.**

"Speaking of team, when are you going to put on that bracelet? It wasn't easy to find, let me tell you that. I hope you appreciate my effort!"

"Now, about that, sweetheart, see, I've never asked to have matching tokens. I don't – "

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"- think that…" he trailed off when he saw her pinched her lips in annoyance. "Or, I could be persuaded," he changed his tone.

**Good save. Oh, but… what does he mean?**

_I'm glad you asked._

Haymitch trailed a finger along her jaw. His eyes fell on her lips and his tongue darted out to lick his own. He knew Effie was watching every move carefully. Her breathing quickened and her hand came up to hold the collar of his shirt.

He wasn't sure what he was doing or why he was doing the things he was but with her here, he was not thinking about what was in store for them all tomorrow. He was distracted and perhaps, tonight, that was what he needed – a distraction.

It didn't feel right to use her like that but he was enthralled. He remembered how it felt like to kiss her and he was itching to do it again. But this wasn't why he came to her room. He came to make sure she was okay, nothing more.

"You want me to kiss you?" she frowned. "For a bracelet?"

"Don't you want to?"

**I – **

She leaned forward.

**Do you really think that's a good idea? This is not an appropriate time. **

"Put on the bracelet, Haymitch," she pulled away. "It's not up for negotiation. Do it for Katnis and Peeta. With things the way they are right now, you never know when you could do something for them again."

The moment was severed and Haymitch felt strangely grateful for her sensibility. It would have been a bad mistake to get involved with her now of all time. He had to remind himself of the bigger plan. He couldn't afford to lose his focus.

"You're playing the guilt card? That's a good move," he smirked, lifting his hand up for Effie to fix the bracelet on him. "You owe me a kiss. I will collect it one day."

"I don't owe you anything, darling," she said as she pushed him out of the door.

* * *

><p>Do review! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

**75th Games**

The problem was not in getting sponsors. The problem was in getting these sponsors to give them more money than they had originally pledged.

Effie was excellent at what she does. She sold the story convincingly, played the pregnancy card really well and garnered people's pity but it still wasn't enough. They needed more money for the spile which was not something they could easily obtain in the Capitol. It had to be flown in from District Seven and that cost extra money.

If Johanna was part of their alliance, it would have been easier to get it.

Haymitch leaned forward in his seat, watching the screen carefully since that was all he could do at the moment.

He was annoyed with Plutarch. The Head Gamemaker had told him that he would only transfer money to Twelve's account if the gift was necessary to their cause.

_Let's see if he still has his mockingjay when they all die of thirst out there,_ he thought savagely.

Having sensed his irritation, Effie had told him to sit in Twelve's private viewing room while she talked to sponsors.

"I can talk to them," he muttered.

"Sit inside, Haymitch. I'll call you out when it's time to seal the deal."

**Sponsors won't be charmed by ****_that_**** sour face. It's all on you now, Trinket! **

"And she thinks her face can charm sponsors?" he mumbled to himself.

When he checked on her, she was already talking to one of their listed sponsors. Haymitch poured himself a glass of wine. It did nothing to satisfy his need for a drink but it would at least keep the shakes at bay while he focused on the Games.

**Keep smiling. Remember you're doing this for Katniss and Peeta. Just put that smile on your - oh! Why is he putting his hand there?**

Haymitch parted the curtains slightly to see that the man had rested his hand on the small of her back.

_Hang in there, sweetheart. _

**Butter him up. Just smile and nod, and tell him how lovely Katniss and Peeta are. Ask him for more money and then Haymitch can do the rest.**

"Have you got enough?" the mentor from District Four asked.

"Effie's working on it. You?"

"Money's being wired in right now. We're ready whenever you are."

Haymitch nodded. They had agreed to split the costs and he was currently waiting on Effie.

**Don't slap his hand away. You don't want to anger him. **

**How uncomfortable! A gentleman would never do that. Even Haymitch had never taken such liberty with me before while he was drunk! **

Her complains made him turn around to part the curtains again. He frowned when he saw the man's hand sliding lower down Effie's back. Effie squirmed and having sensed his eyes on her, Effie looked at him. She gave him a tight smile just as the man leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

**What?!**

Haymitch stood up.

**Oh, if he thinks he's going to get lucky tonight, he is sorely mistaken. I'm not interested in getting 'fresh air' with him. Is he telling me that the air here in this room is not fresh enough? What a terrible way to get time alone with a lady. Amateur.**

He had to hide a smirk. Effie Trinket was snarky and out of everyone in this room, only he knew that. It felt like a privilege except for that small matter of having to live with her voice in his head for a few weeks each year.

He was just about to open the door and go over when Effie smiled politely at that man and wriggled out of his reach.

"From the looks of it, I thought you might have needed rescuing," he said.

"I can do my own rescuing, thank you. I'm not a damsel. Now go and seal the deal," she waltz pass him. "If I have to spend another minute in his presence, I will have to borrow Johanna's axe and you don't want to know what I'll do with it."

"I think I have a very clear image of what you'd do, sweetheart," he grimaced as her thoughts filtered into his mind.

If one could be prosecuted for murderous thoughts, Effie would have ended up in jail a long time ago.

He wasn't gone for more than ten minutes and when he returned, he wired the money to the alliance's joint account. Effie placed the order for the spile and they watch the parachute made its way to the four sleeping tributes.

**It was worth it. **

"I can't wait to see them using it," she trilled.

**We get far when we work together. **

Effie turned to give him a smile.

XxX

**I don't follow. **

Her brows crinkled as she stared at the screen, trying to understand the plan as Beetee explained it to everyone. She wasn't the only one who couldn't seem to grasp the plan. Johanna, Finnick, Katniss and Peeta didn't look as though they fully understood it either. They were just following Beetee's instructions.

**It sounds far too complicated. I'm not sure if this is wise at all.**

_If you're so clever, you do it,_ _Trinket, _he frowned to himself.

"What do you think, Haymitch? Will it work?" she asked, toeing her heels off.

"It better," he said. "Beetee's smart. He knows what he's doing."

The plan was to get the tributes out of the arena and he was told that Beetee would be working on it from the inside. He wasn't given any specifics, none of them was. The lesser they knew the better. So Haymitch supposed this it. This was how Plutarch was going to break them out - with Beetee and his wire.

Effie was still frowning even as she leaned against his arm in exhaustion. He wondered if she realised that.

**There won't be an alliance anymore once they electrocute Brutus and Enobaria. Will it be like how it was every other year with the allies turning on each other?**

For someone who was tired, her gears in her mind wouldn't stop turning. Haymitch listened on with interest.

**I hope Katniss and Peeta can get far enough. I don't want to see a fight between them and the others.**

Haymitch said nothing. Johanna and Finnick would not maliciously attack them – he could guarantee that but he couldn't very well let Effie know.

**What about Chaff? Will Katniss and Peeta take him out? That'll kill Haymitch. **

She gave him a side long glance.

**I don't think he will be able to bear that. If that happens… The only thing I can do is to be here for him. **

He froze at that train of thought. Chaff would do everything in his power to keep the kids safe but Katniss and Peeta wouldn't know that, just like how they didn't know that that was what Johanna and Finnick, and the tribute from District Six was doing. They would not hunt Chaff down but if it came down to a confrontation and as the number of tributes dwindled down to a handful, they _might_ attack Chaff.

But their game was to survive, so at the moment, Haymitch knew that Katniss would insist they hide and lay low. Peeta would agree and when it was down to only the two of them, they would each try to die to save the other.

It won't come down to that if Beetee's plan succeed and Plutarch's plot to break them out work flawlessly.

Next to him, Effie yawned and tried to cover it with the back of her hand.

**I'm so tired. I'll ask Haymitch if I can take an hour's nap and then he can take his – **

"You should head home, sweetheart," he told her without glancing in her direction. "Get some sleep."

**Home? Not at this stage of the Games! I can always head up to the Penthouse to rest.**

"It's quite alright, Haymitch. I can even take a nap here on the sofa. Wake me up in an hour's time?"

"Go home, Effie. Get a proper rest. You deserve a goodnight's sleep. Nothing's going to happen for now. You can get a few hours at least."

That was a lie, naturally. Anything could happen in the Games at any given time. But in this case, something was definitely going to happen in a few hours and when it does, Haymitch wanted Effie as far away from the Games Headquarters as possible.

He had counted the bread that was sent to the tributes. The plan was set at midnight. He had already received a message, an order for him to be up on the roof in four hours. All he needed to do was to send Effie back home. She didn't need to be here when the Peacekeepers storm the Headquarters.

**A few hours of sleep on my bed sounds nice actually.**

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Haymitch nodded. Effie pushed herself up. The pressure of her body leaning on his arms instantly vanished. She slipped her feet into her heels and gathered her things into her bag.

"Promise you'll call if anything happen."

"Yeah," he nodded again.

Effie sighed. **The problem with Haymitch is that he can be nodding but he may not even be listening to a single word I've said. He's so difficult.**

"If you need to rest, which is advisable since you've been up all day, you call me! I'll come back at once."

He rolled his eyes at her. "You're bossy, you know," he informed her.

She grinned at him. "You've told me that countless times over the years."

"Sweetheart?" he called out before she closed the door. "Dream of me."

He winked at her.

"Why would I?"

"Don't I always occupy your thoughts?" he chuckled.

She frowned. "I'm not even going to bother myself trying to understand what you mean by that. See you later."

"Goodbye, Effie," he said.

**I think I shall walk home. It's a beautiful night.**

He leaned against the door as he watched her walk away and disappeared around the corner. Haymitch glanced out of the window to see the night sky.

She would be here in the Capitol and soon, he would be in Thirteen, putting Effie out of his reach.

If it was going to be the last thought he ever heard from her, then _it's a beautiful night_, was a befitting closure to her living 5 years in his head because Haymitch wasn't optimistic enough to think that he would survive this rebellion.

* * *

><p><em>A review will make my day!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**Rebellion**

Since they parted ways, Haymitch had not heard anything from her. By the time Effie reached her apartment, Haymitch was already enroute to the arena and was long gone from the Capitol when Katniss' arrow pierced through the force field.

As he stood in front of the various screens in the hovercraft watching the arena crumbled, he tried to listen in to her, tried to get an idea of what was going on at her end but there was nothing for him. Were they far apart? Haymitch wondered how far out the arena was built from the Capitol.

Turning to Plutarch, he asked, "where exactly are we?"

"Right above the arena," he pointed to the radar. "The pilot's waiting for an in. Any second now."

"How far away are we from the Capitol? Where was this arena built?"

It was an odd question. Questions about the arena would have been more relevant while the Games were in session but not now.

Plutarch gave him a look. "Why are you asking? It doesn't – There," he tapped the screen urgently, talking to the pilot, "drop the claws through that opening. Ms. Everdeen is directly below us. Finnick Odair is to her right. Can you see him from your end?"

"Yes, sir."

Effie was momentarily forgotten as Haymitch peered through the window, scanning the ground for Peeta.

"I don't see him," he shouted over the noise of the rotators as the claws were dropped down to extract Katniss.

"He's there with Brutus! He still got his tracker on," Plutarch exclaimed.

"He's too far away from Katniss," Fulvia remarked. "We won't be able to get him in time."

The claws retracted back into the hovercraft. Katniss and Beetee were unconscious but Finnick was not and he looked slightly disorientated from the blast. He stumbled towards them, a hand pressing against his ribs. His attention was focused on the screen behind Haymitch.

"Jo," he rasped. His eyes were wild and manic. "Jo!"

"Sir," the pilot spoke up. "Capitol hovercrafts spotted in the vicinity."

"Turn the plane around before we're detected," Plutarch ordered.

"No!" shouted Finnick.

That command surprised Haymitch. This wasn't the plan. He had already told Plutarch again and again that Peeta's safety was important for them to gain Katniss' cooperation.

"What the hell, Plutarch?" Haymitch demanded. "You can't leave them there. My boy's in there. Jo's there!"

Finnick, apparently, was not going to wait around for them to talk it out. He made a mad dash towards the cockpit only to be shot down with a taser by Fulvia.

"What do you think you're doing, lady?!" Haymitch rounded on her.

"Saving us."

"I don't care who you think you are. You ever shoot any of my kids – "

Haymitch was cut off by the radar on the plane flashing a bright green light in an alarming fashion. The Capitol hovercrafts were approaching. Haymitch knew what it meant. It was a lost cause. Peeta was out of his reach.

"I'm sorry, Haymitch," Plutarch laid a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off.

XxX

The stinging pain on his face was hurting from where Katniss had struck him. Haymitch did nothing to elevate the pain. He earned it after his dismal effort to save Peeta despite his promise.

He wondered at the things Effie would have thought of if she was here. She probably thought that he deserved it. Haymitch leaned his head on the window, his warm breathing fogging the glass. Katniss was in the room, sedated.

**Find some place... hide. Be quiet. **

Haymitch jerked his head. He held his breath, waiting, listening.

**Won't hold... The door... break –**

_Effie!_

Something was wrong. The fact that he could hear was prove enough. There was something in her voice that made him shiver.

**I don't under – Stop! Please… There's ... mistake. Nothing to do with… **

"No," he whispered.

Even if it coming to him in a staccato manner, it was becoming evidently clear exactly what was happening to her. She was looking for a place to hide, something nobody would do unless she was being hunted down.

The images began to form in his mind. Effie in her apartment, cowering in a corner as the door was broken down. Effie who couldn't quite understand what was happening. She was afraid. It was enough to send him searching frantically for Plutarch in the hovercraft.

"We have to get Effie. Turn this plane around. We're going back."

Fulvia and Plutarch exchanged a look.

"Effie Trinket was never part of the plan," Fulvia stated.

"She's part of it now," Haymitch snapped, bringing the visual of the map that was tracking the hovercraft's progress as it flew to Thirteen. He had no idea where they were. Haymitch zoomed out, trying to get a wider view. His heart sank. They had left the Capitol far behind.

"You need to calm down. Be rational and listen to yourself. To go back will be madness," Plutarch said. "What is really going on here? Talk to me."

The sudden placating manner in which Plutarch was talking to him gave him pause together with the fact that Plutarch was right, turning back would be suicidal. Haymitch took a deep shuddering breath.

"Effie's in trouble," he exhaled.

Fulvia shook her head. "You have no way of knowing that."

"I – " he stopped himself.

_There's nothing I can do now. It's too late to get to her._

Haymitch nodded instead. He could have told them everything except that it sounded crazy and that he had promised Beetee that this was going to be between the two of them. He wasn't sure he wanted Plutarch to know that he could hear Effie. It felt private and he wanted to keep that knowledge to himself, his last remaining connection to his escort.

"She's a loyal citizen. She'll be safe in the Capitol," Plutarch reasoned.

He had believed that but not anymore.

XxX

Gloomy.

That was what Effie would have said if she was here in Thirteen. She would be polite enough to keep that comment to herself but she would have thought about it and he would be the only one to know.

He shoved Effie to the back of his mind. He needed to focus on what was happening here.

As Katniss was wheeled into the hospital wing, Haymitch never once let go of her hand. He would never have said it out loud to anyone but Katniss was the only one left and letting go felt like he was failing her again. Half of his the team was gone because of him.

"She needs medical attention," a medic told him.

"Of course," Haymitch nodded and only released Katniss' hand when the medic tapped his arm.

With Katniss gone, Haymitch took in his surroundings, feeling extremely out of place until someone saw him. He was taken into another area in the hospital wing to be treated for his wound.

The medic gave him a green wrist band – "Alcohol Dependent" - and told him to put it on. He begrudgingly did so, after arguing with the medic that he did not need to be labelled. He knew perfectly well what his vices were. It was then that Haymitch remembered the very thing that Finnick had returned to him while on the hovercraft earlier. He slipped it out of his pocket and fastened Effie's gold bangle around his wrist.

The medic gave it a passing glance, the disapproval clear on her face. District Thirteen certainly viewed gold as an extravagant that shouldn't be wasted.

"You will be treated for your alcoholism," the nurse told him. "Consumption of alcohol will not be tolerated here in – "

"Yeah," Haymitch grunted.

Plutarch had warned him of Thirteen's strict rules against alcohol and from the moment Peeta had put him in training, Haymitch had been trying to cut down in preparation for his stay here. Still, being totally cut off from something he was heavily dependent on for the past twenty years was not something he was looking forward to.

_They're going to detoxify me, Effs._

"It's going to be a rough couple of days for you. But you'll be monitored at all times so call one of the nurses on duty. We don't want you dying on our watch. I was told you're quite important to those up there," the nurse jerked her head up, giving him a look that told Haymitch she didn't quite understand how an alcoholic could possibly be _that_ important to those in Command.

XxX

It was terrible.

Every day was worst than the last.

There was the headache, the constant urge to vomit and the elevated heart rate. Haymitch was cold but at the same time, he was perspiring profusely. The blankets were pulled up to his chin to ward off the cold but it irritated him. He must have snapped at the nurses numerous times because after the fourth day, they monitored him from a safe distance away.

**HAYMITCH! **

**No - Just... Don't know – Don't hurt…**

It was no different that night except for that voice. Haymitch was awake and staring at the ceiling but all he wanted to do was sleep, block that voice out and forget about it.

**Katniss never…. I DON'T KNOW!**

Haymitch clenched his jaw. He hated how he couldn't tell the difference between what was really happening and what was his hallucinations. Had he heard her? Or had his mind played tricks on him?

He was disoriented and confused.

"Effie?" he croaked, reaching out to the person at the end of his bed. Maybe she was here, impatiently waiting for him to get over his withdrawal so she could annoy him. Maybe those weren't his hallucinations or her thoughts in his mind. Maybe it was her really talking to him.

"Sleep now," someone said, adjusting the IV drip next to his bed.

He fought to stay awake, his hands clenching and unclenching trying to control the shakes.

"Can you hear her?" he asked the nurse.

"There's no one here, Mr. Abernathy."

He had not heard her for days since that time in the hovercraft. He was here and she was there. That couldn't be her thoughts.

_Effie, I'm losing my sanity. I need a drink._ He dug the heel of his palms into his eyes.

"I can't hear you. Not anymore," he mumbled. "I can't hear."

* * *

><p>Okay, I would like to firstly apologise because this entire thing started out as some light hearted humour but as I write, it's crossing over to the dark, angsty side. It may not be what you guys were expecting initially when i came up with this idea. I cannot maintain the humour at this stage, where the story is right now, but in the later chapters, i will most likely bring it back. I hope you understand!<p>

Anyway, do review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

_**Rebellion**_

No orders were given even as everyone stared at the screen in shock, in horror, in obvious distrust. Haymitch stood perfectly still as Peeta fell to the floor, spots of blood colouring the screen. His fingers clenched into tight fist before finally, their voices arguing in the background became too much for him to handle.

He raised his voice to silence them all. He tried to talk sense into President Coin and when the orders were finally given, the room erupted into a flare of activities.

Peeta's warning had sent every citizen in District Thirteen so much deeper underground. Haymitch ran behind Hazelle Hawthorne and her children as he dragged Greasy Sae by her arm. He refused to let the old woman lag behind. He had to make certain that every remaining survivor from Twelve made it to safety this time. While he wouldn't take the blame for the bombing – that was most definitely on Snow – he would take the blame for the reason why Twelve was bombed. He instigated the Rebellion. He led Katniss and Peeta into it without their knowledge which caused Snow to take it out on his district. He would take the blame for that and he would be damned before he allowed any more death from Twelve to occur here in Thirteen. They have lost too many already.

"Get in, quickly," he pushed Greasy Sae slightly.

"Haymitch," Hazelle turned and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "Gale. Where is he?"

"He's with Katniss and Boggs. He's safe, Hazelle, I promise."

Haymitch was about to go off to his assigned bed when Plutarch intercepted him.

"You're with us," he said, leading him down rows upon rows of beds to the other end of the bunker.

Beetee was already there.

"Sorry, Haymitch, you'd have to take the top bunk. I'm afraid I can't," he nodded towards his wheelchair.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

He threw his pack up on the bed and surveyed his surroundings. His hands were shaking from the lack of drink and from the last image he saw of Peeta. The boy's eyes had strayed to someone standing behind the camera in fear before he steeled himself and gave the warning. Haymitch wasn't stupid. He knew Peeta was being threatened with someone's safety. It could be anyone – Johanna or Annie or his prep team – but he kept thinking of Effie.

"How are you doing?" Beetee asked quietly.

"I need a drink."

"Best not to think about it. The more you do, the more you'll crave. Try to think of something else."

It was easy for him to say. It was either that or Effie, and Haymitch definitely didn't want to think of Effie. The complete and bleak silence in his head was driving him to the edge which was a hilarity in itself since her voice in his head was usually enough to push him to the brink of insanity. Right now, he would welcome even her most inane thoughts like the preferred smell of hand wash.

Twelve days.

That was how long it had been since he had heard from her. Haymitch had not taken the voice he heard during his stay in the hospital into account since that could very well be his hallucinations. He still wasn't certain.

He knew without a doubt that Effie had been captured and from then till now, he had heard nothing. Effie could be dead for all he knew. There were moments when he was almost envious of Katniss. At least she knew that Peeta was still alive, paraded on television in that manner. He was still alive and he could still be rescued. Effie was unaccounted for.

Plutarch's contact confirmed that her apartment had been raided and that she had not been sighted anywhere in the Capitol since the arena crumbled.

Haymitch took the news stoically when Plutarch informed him. He had forced himself to watch Katniss with the propos until Beetee rolled over to where he was.

"What about you? Have you heard from her?"

"No," he answered curtly. "Nothing."

XxX

At 10.00 p.m. sharp, the lights in the bunkers were dimmed. Haymitch nodded towards Beetee and climbed into bed. He stared up at the ceiling, arms folded across his stomach. He wasn't sure how long he laid there but he was awake when the first wave of bombing started.

_The Capitol's sending bombs. If you're still alive, you take care of Peeta, sweetheart. They'll make him pay for that warning. He saved us all, you tell him that._

Haymitch had never truly realised it but he had taken to talking to Effie in his head. A one-sided conversation that he was used to doing each time he gave a snide reply whenever he heard her thoughts. It had become a habit. It was always something random; a snippet of what was going on or news that he heard. Maybe it was foolish but there was a strange comfort in that.

His eyes fluttered close. If he dies tonight, buried beneath the rubbles, he would go without the knowledge if Effie was alive or dead, and strangely, the only thing he thought of was that he never had to tell her that he could hear every single thought in her head for the past five years.

_Say something,_ he willed, _please._

XxX

As the lockdown continued, everyone's life revolved around the bunker. For the next few days, Haymitch grew accustomed to the rules and regulations set up. He went to meetings at the temporary command centre that was set up and listened to the reports of the bombings. He heard stories of how Katniss, in her own way, had tried to keep the people's spirits up with something that involved her sister's cat and a flashlight.

One morning, during his assigned slot for a shower, Haymitch was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when a sharp, piercing headache nearly blinded him. His knees buckled and instinctively, Haymitch gripped the edges of the sink. His eyes were screwed shut, jaws clenched tight as he waited for the pain to pass. It didn't.

His initial thought was that a missile had penetrated too deep into the bunker this time and that he had been hit by shrapnel.

**Hungry… Food.**

His eyes flew open and his head snapped back so fast he was surprised his neck wasn't broken yet.

_Effie!_

Haymitch looked around frantically. The place had not been hit. His reflection in the mirror assured him that his head wasn't bleeding. _Not some shrapnel then_. He was still very much alive and breathing. He wasn't dreaming if the pain was anything to go by, and that voice was definitely real.

She was alive.

Effie Trinket was alive.

His own reaction surprised him. Haymitch began laughing; the stress of everything finally collapsed on him and the relief he felt was staggering.

That was how Plutarch found him – in the bathroom with his head in his hands as he tried to stop the pain behind his eyes, chuckling to himself.

"Haymitch, everything's clear and we can – are you alright?"

Somewhere at the back of his consciousness, he heard the announcement that it was safe to leave the bunker but it never quite registered to him what it actually meant. Plutarch must have come looking for him when he couldn't find Haymitch in his sleeping area.

At the sound of Plutarch's voice, Haymitch looked up, his eyes watering from the pain but it was alive and bright. He pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shut up, Plutarch. I don't want to hear your voice."

"I don't quite – "

Haymitch gave a loud grunt and dropped to his knees, pressing the heels of his palms against each side of his temple. There was a terrible stabbing pain. He heard her thoughts again.

**Annie. Where is – **

"My head is killing me," he muttered.

Plutarch hauled him to his feet. His last conscious thought was that he was being dragged down to the hospital with Plutarch mumbling something about "possible withdrawal symptoms."

XxX

"Finally awake, I see," a soft, quiet voice addressed him.

His brows furrowed. His head felt heavy but Haymitch forced his eyes open. Beetee was sitting next to his bed, his arms propped on the arm rest of his wheelchair.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours," Beetee informed him. "You missed the tedious meeting the Command had to assess the damage."

"Didn't miss much then."

In fact he was glad he missed that meeting.

"Doctors said it was a migraine," said Beetee.

"It wasn't a migraine," Haymitch shook his head. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "At least I don't think that it was."

Beetee tilted his head to the side, watching Haymitch curiously. He pushed his glasses up and gestured for Haymitch to continue.

"It's her. I heard her."

"Effie? She's alive then?"

"Yes," Haymitch nodded.

"How was she?"

"She was… hungry."

Beetee's eyes widened slightly. "Hungry… They're – "

"Starving her, most likely," Haymitch rubbed his forehead, trying to remember how she sounded like so he could gauge her emotions. She had called out for Annie. _Annie._

There was something there, something he could use but he couldn't think. There was something important.

"I've never heard you complain that it causes you pain," Beetee spoke.

"It doesn't," Haymitch asserted, letting his thoughts on Annie go. He would come back to that later when his head was clearer. "It's never happen before even with the distance, even when I went back to Twelve."

"It won't matter now anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason why I'm here," Beetee said. "I've been meaning to talk to you while we were in the bunker but there was always someone around."

"What is it?"

"You see, Thirteen has great technology. It's excellent. I have largely been left alone here to work on the weapons but I've also been working on your problem."

"My problem?"

"Yes… With Effie?"

It piqued Haymitch's interest. He leaned forward with a certain eagerness. "Have you found a way for me to tune in to her while she's in the Capitol? Will I be able to hear her thoughts over this distance?"

Beetee looked taken a back and when he spoke, it was with some hesitation.

"No, Haymitch. I found a way to make it stop."

* * *

><p><em>and with that i shall leave you to your thoughts.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

**_Rebellion_**

The words rang in his ears.

Beetee shifted in his seat, looking at Haymitch uneasily. The man was quiet for too long and it was becoming uncomfortable. He had the distinct feeling that he might have said something wrong, something Haymitch didn't want to hear. It made no sense.

"Wasn't this what you asked of me?"

On his part, Haymitch could only stare at Beetee. He had wanted Effie's thoughts out of his head since as far back as he could remember. It was too late now. Her voice had inadvertently became a part of him and now, when he needed to hear her more than anything, Beetee offered him a solution. It threw him off completely.

"Five years ago," Haymitch spat.

"There's no need for that," Beetee shook his head, rolling his wheelchair back.

Haymitch raised his hand apologetically. "I shouldn't have. I know you're trying to help but… I _need_ it," he uttered, the last part coming out in a strangled whisper. "It's the only thing, the last connection – "

He broke off.

"Haymitch, I understand. It was what I had with Wiress - I can't hear her thoughts, no - but I always knew what she was thinking, and now that she's gone, I've lost my partner. It leaves you empty," Beetee smiled wistfully. "I won't be the one to take this from you. If we survive this and if you change your mind, you let me know."

Haymitch nodded.

"Is there a way..." he hesitated briefly. "Are you able to make it clearer for me to listen...?"

Beetee frowned, having already understood what exactly Haymitc was asking. "It's possible. But if it's causing you pain when you hear her, I don't think that'll be very wise."

"Yeah," Haymitch gave a half shrug. "But it can be useful to find out what's going on in that prison, what Snow's planning. We can glean it from her thoughts."

Snow would never risk information in front of the prisoners but if Beetee caught his bluff, he said nothing.

"Is it worth blacking out each time? We have to think about the long term effect it may have on your - "

"Please," Haymitch rasped. "Just try to see if you can make it work. Let me worry about the pain."

XxX

"Haymitch," Katniss croaked, reaching out for him blindly.

"I'm here, Katniss," he gathered her in his arms. "It's okay. It'll be okay, sweetheart."

"I can't do this anymore."

Neither could he; to see the last vestige of Katniss' innocence shatter as she finally realised how Peeta was being used, to see Peeta valiantly trying to protect Katniss from where he was and to spend weeks wondering if Effie was alive was making him emotionally exhausted.

Katniss became downright hysterical and Plutarch approached her with a needle in his hand. If there was one thing Plutarch was becoming increasingly good at, it was to sedate Katniss, Haymitch mused.

Once he left the hospital after he had made sure that Katniss would be alright, he went searching for Plutarch. Fulvia jumped in her seat when Haymitch let the door slam shut behind him. Plutarch glanced up, the papers consisting of Fulvia's plans with the propos laid scattered on the table.

"We need to get Peeta Mellark out," Haymitch stated without much preamble.

Plutarch capped his pen and arranged it neatly on the pencil holder with such deliberation. It was a ploy to buy time and Haymitch knew it too.

With his arms folded across his chest, Plutarch leaned back in his seat to look up at Haymitch. "I agree."

Haymitch schooled his face into a blank mask, careful to keep the slight surprise away. He had expected Plutarch to put up more of a fight.

Fulvia on the other hand made her displeasure known. "We didn't discuss this," she frowned.

"If anyone should be discussing anything about my charges, it should be me," Haymitch retorted as the irritation crept up on him.

He wasn't entirely sure why this woman had managed to irk him at each turn but it probably had to do with the fact that _she_ was here and Effie was not. Plutarch needed his assistant. Fulvia was brought along because she had been there from the start working with Plutarch - a Capitol rebel – and it would make no sense to leave her behind even if Haymitch thought she could very well work as Plutarch's inside informant in the Capitol.

Effie was _his_ escort which in Haymitch's opinion placed her in the same capacity as Fulvia was to Plutarch. The fact that Effie knew nothing about the Rebellion meant that he cannot take her with him, never mind the fact that after thirteen years of practice, he worked better with her next to him.

Still, it wasn't right to take it out on Fulvia, he knew that.

"I want Johanna and Annie out of there, too."

Plutarch gave an exaggerated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need Peeta Mellark for Katniss' well-being. The girl can't function, Haymitch. You saw it yourself today."

"Johanna and Annie," Haymitch asserted. "Annie for Finnick. Johanna because she's my friend."

"While you're at it, Haymitch, are there anymore that you want to heroically save? How about every one of my contacts in the Capitol? My family, maybe? Fulvia's brothers? They are after all associated with us and we're traitors."

"Funny you should ask," Haymitch sneered. "Effie Trinket."

"Effie Trinket is unaccounted for," Fulvia repeated the words he had heard since he came to Thirteen.

"She's alive and she'll be with Annie."

"You can't know that," Fulvia added.

Haymitch chose to ignore her.

"When you rescue Annie," he addressed Plutarch, "there's a chance - a very high chance - that Effie will be there. I trusted you with Peeta's rescue. You failed me. You owe me one. And you're getting Effie Trinket out."

Plutarch clenched his jaw.

"And, Plutarch?" he stopped by the door. "I'm sure you've placed safety measures for your family. I noticed they haven't been captured."

"Coin's not going to agree to that massive rescue mission."

"Then convince her," Haymitch hissed. "If you think Peeta's going to come with you when others are still trapped in there, then I'm afraid, you don't know him very well. But I do. He's my kid. Trust me, you want him out, you get the others out."

His heart was hammering in his chest when he finally walked out of the room. Plutarch was a friend and Haymitch knew the decision to turn the plane around thus leaving Peeta behind was a hard call to make. He had no business throwing it back in Plutarch's face but he did what he had to do to get everyone back. The rest was up to Plutarch.

_Hang in there, sweetheart._

XxX

Haymitch settled down on a slab of broken rubble, waiting for the television crew to finish setting up. Beetee was on his wheelchair next to him. He thought Beetee would have stayed underground since the wheelchair was not exactly easy to manoeuvre in their terrain but the fresh air aboveground must have been enough to lure him out of Special Defense.

"Can you hear her?"

Haymitch gave Beetee a side glance. He must have seen him massaging his temple in irritation.

"No," he shook his head which was a mistake because the throbbing became worse. It had been three days since Beetee tried to enhance it. "You sure it'll work?"

"Yes."

"I haven't heard anything," Haymitch whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Perhaps I have made a mistake somewhere," Beetee frowned as they watched Katniss narrate her first encounter with Peeta. "I don't sleep much. I will try to –"

Plutarch beckoned Haymitch to come over along with Finnick. With a sigh, Haymitch pushed himself up, "it's fine. We'll talk about this later. It's not important anymore. She'll either be here today or she won't."

There were a million way that the mission could go wrong but Haymitch forced himself not to think of it. Katniss and Finnick wasn't the only one with the jittery nerves today. The argument he was having with Plutarch did nothing to soothe his headache but at least, it distracted him enough.

"And this is where you're going to want to stay tuned, President Snow," Finnick said, "because so very many –"

The rest of Finnick's words were drowned out by a much louder, unexpected but panicky voice that had suddenly emerged in his head as if Haymitch had suddenly turned on the radio. He sat up straighter.

**Annie, please, please, help me!**

Haymitch clenched his fist, listening attentively. Effie's thoughts were as clear as if they were in the same room. He didn't know what Beetee had done - he wasn't particularly concern at the moment - but it worked and that was all that mattered.

But he was suddenly afraid of what he would hear. He had not given it much thought but with this, if Effie was in pain, he would know. If she was being hurt, he would know. He wasn't sure if he was prepared for that.

**A strange corridor. I've never been here. **

**Peeta! Peeta – oh, what have they done to him? I want to speak to him! Why won't they let -**

**Where are they taking me?**

In the background, Finnick was still talking. Haymitch could hear his words mixing with Effie's thoughts. It was odd. He tried to concentrate. It wasn't difficult to imagine what was happening to her. Effie must have been taken away. Somewhere along the corridor that she passed, she had seen Peeta. There was anguish and terror there when she thought of Peeta. It made him fear for the boy.

There was a series of confusion as her thoughts flashed rapidly in his head before she calmed down considerably. To hear her talking to herself through it and giving herself some form of encouragement was strangely soothing to him. This was the same comforting voice she used to talk to him when she had to hold his hair back whenever he threw up after drinking too much. It was familiar.

**Don't be scared. Don't show them that you are. **

**Think of orchids and strawberries; the smell of your favourite perfume; the children singing at the fountain in the City Centre. **

Somewhere through all of that, Finnick had finished speaking. The production crew rushed off to edit the footage and Haymitch soon realised that Katniss was sitting next to him in the rubble.

"Is that what happened to you?"

He forced himself to focus on Katniss, to understand her question and formulate an answer. They had never talked about his family. Katniss could have easily asked someone from Twelve - her mother came to mind - and they would have been able to tell her what happened. Apparently they hadn't.

As much as he didn't like talking about it to anyone, he told her the truth. He had hid the truth of the Rebellion from Katniss enough as it was. She had opened up to everyone in Panem. He could tell her this at the very least.

"No. My mother and my younger brother. My girl.

**Haymitch. **

He paused.

He went on talking to Katniss. He told her things about his past and what Snow had done to him after his Games with Effie's voice in his head for company.

**Remember him. **

"But he knew he had no leverage against me."

**His grey eyes. The smell of liquor that always cling to him. The feel of his lips. The sneer on his face. **

"Until Peeta and I came along," Katniss' voice was soft but he heard it all the same.

**Remember Katniss. **

**Don't be afraid.**

_And Effie._

Haymitch sat in utter silence, his breath taken away from him because he finally understood the reason Effie was captured. He had understood Peeta being used against Katniss but he had never seen _this_ coming.

Snow had never put her on screen because not knowing if she was dead or alive was more detrimental and would do more damage to him than anything. He was wrong all along. She was not captured for information but because of her connection to Katniss, to Peeta and to _him._

They captured her because she had always tried to be his friend.

* * *

><p><em>So let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_You have no idea how close I was to giving up on this chapter. I'm not sure why but this one was so difficult to write! I spent days on this so I hope you like it (and it's longer than normal.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 9<strong>

**_Rebellion_**

It was after Katniss had gone back underground that something struck him.

He had to find Plutarch. Haymitch bolted to his feet and walked the path Katniss had taken just moments ago. He turned sharply towards the direction of Special Defense. The rescue was not scheduled until 1500 hours which meant that Plutarch would be with the production crew to edit the footages.

When he saw him talking with Fulvia and Cressida, Haymitch grabbed the man by his arm and dragged him over to where Beetee was working diligently to set up the equipment for broadcast.

"Whatever is the matter with you?" Plutarch asked in annoyance shaking his hand free.

"Effie – "

Ever since Haymitch had callously blamed Peeta's capture on Plutarch in order to get Effie on the list of prisoners, Plutarch had been unhappy with him and it was showing.

"I already gave you my word that she will be – "

"She's not with Annie. Your team won't find them together. Effie was moved about… an hour ago by my estimation. But she can still be tracked," Haymitch explained hastily. "She passed by Peeta's cell which means that Effie will be somewhere in Cluster B with him. You need to relay this information to them."

He was suddenly aware of the two pair of eyes staring at him. He glanced at Beetee who had a slight frown on his face while Plutarch was looking at him suspiciously.

"And how do you know all this?"

Plutarch's voice had a hard edge to it. Haymitch gripped the back of a chair to stop himself from grabbing the man by his collar and throttle some urgency into him.

"It's not important," he growled. "I've told you all that you needed to know."

"Not everything. I want to know where this information is coming from, Haymitch. If you have an informant in there who poses a risk -"

"I have no one," Haymitch asserted. "But that information is solid."

"You expect me to believe that? People's lives are at risk here. Give me -"

"You can trust him," Beetee interjected quietly. The calmness in his voice was enough to break the tension between the two men.

"You should hear yourself," Plutarch gestured wildly and he lowered his voice slightly. "I'm really starting to get concern the effects these withdrawals have on you."

Despite everything, Plutarch was his friend and Haymitch heard what he had not said out loud.

_You're crazy, Haymitch._

Perhaps he was. Maybe after all these years, Effie had finally driven him to the edge if the past few weeks of tension and stress had not.

"You have to trust me on this," Haymitch gritted his teeth.

"You're asking a lot."

"I know."

The way forward was simple, he thought, as he watched Plutarch converse with two soldiers. Once he knew with absolute certainty that Effie was safe - whether today if they managed to rescue her or after the Rebellion – was to get her thoughts out of his head. If she didn't make it at all, well, then the point would be moot.

XxX

The waiting was agony. Haymitch paced the room while Beetee occasionally asked him as discreetly as possible if he had heard anything else from Effie. He had gone down to the hospital and quietly requested from Katniss' mother something for the headache. She didn't ask him questions and he was grateful for that.

Haymitch had just returned to Special Defense when her thoughts rang in his mind.

**Why is he so angry with Katniss?**

Haymitch glanced at Katniss out of the corner of his eyes. She was tying knots with Finnick, waiting as he was for the designated hour. Katniss was blissfully unaware of Haymitch's increasing worry for Peeta after what had crossed Effie's mind.

There was not enough time for him to dwell on it when Beetee gave the signal that he would attempt to gain control of the Capitol's broadcast in less than five minutes which meant that the rescue team was already in the Capitol.

**Who's there?**

**Jo… Johanna? Oh, thank goodness.**

Haymitch paused. This was good news. If Effie and Johanna are together, it would be easier to extract her out. Perhaps the odd was in her favour after all.

**What? I've already told them!**

**But… I don't know any – electrocution?**

It was odd that he couldn't feel it when he knew exactly that Effie was anxious and terrified. Whatever Johanna was telling her, it was making her afraid. Haymitch stood at the side of the room, watching the screens as Beetee and his team broke into the Capitol airwaves. The Capitol's standard afternoon newscast flickered away and Katniss' face dominated it.

In the Capitol, Effie saw it, too.

**Katniss? It's her! Oh, Katniss.**

For the next half an hour, Haymitch and everyone else in the room watched as Beetee controlled the airwaves, letting Finnick in front and centre. It was a good plan to distract the Capitol while the rescue made their way into the underground prison but if Effie's thoughts were any indication, it didn't look good for the prisoners.

He had heard Effie say that she didn't know what was going on while thinking of the pain in her hand. Finnick's confession that victors were sold had not surprised her in the least.

**Get away from - **Who are they?!****

**No! No. Please don't take her away.** **Johanna! Johanna!**

Not able to hold it any longer, Haymitch left Special Defense. In the other room, Plutarch and Coin was looking at another screen.

"You're not supposed to be here, Soldier Abernathy."

He pushed the young soldier aside and made his way to Plutarch whose screen was showing the rescue that was underway.

"Let me see it," Haymitch demanded even as Coin gave him a disapproving glare.

There were no sound coming in from the screen but the visual images were enough for him. The view came from one of the soldiers with a strap on head camera as he walked down the dark corridor. The power failure and knockout gas must have worked because they did not encounter any peacekeepers. The camera turned and from a room, four soldiers moved out, carrying Peeta Mellark on a stretcher.

As relieved as he felt at seeing Peeta in the safe hands of the rebel, he didn't dare let himself relax. There were still others.

**Rescue? To Thirteen?**

He scanned the other screens for any sightings of Johanna or Effie. Haymitch noticed Boggs, a blurry shaky figure.

**Please take me. Please take me away from here. Don't leave me. I'm one of you.**

**Please. Please. Don't leave me.**

A frantic movement out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention the same time that Plutarch tapped his arm.

"She's on this screen," he stepped back, allowing Haymitch to stand in front of it.

Johanna was struggling and fighting against one of Boggs' soldiers. It was a brutal, aggressive struggle. Johanna had always been angry but this scuffle was something else and Haymitch couldn't help but attribute it to the harsh treatment Johanna no doubt endured. It wasn't until Effie was brought out of the holding room - her face a mask of panic with tears rolling down her cheeks - that Johanna stopped struggling altogether.

He stared hard at the screen. It felt unbelievable to finally see her walking and breathing after weeks of silence, worrying if she was still alive. Her thoughts should have reassured him that she was alive but it was nothing compared to seeing her for himself.

It was useless trying to figure out exactly when he had begun to care so much over what happened to his escort. Haymitch had tried to picture his life without Effie but those few weeks each year that they met was the only social interaction he had and the thought of her gone was as horrifying as the thought of Peeta and Katniss dead. He didn't know what it meant at this moment. It was definitely something he would analyse later.

**Haymitch**

No sooner had the thought passed her mind, he saw her lips moved to form his name as she looked up at the soldier who must have said something to assure her. Effie relaxed visibly on screen.

**I'll see Haymitch again.**

It gave her enough energy to move forward and stood anxiously next to Johanna, already sedated and was being supported down the corridor. Annie rounded the corner from another corridor, shaking and trembling. Effie struggled out of the soldier's grip and hobbled towards her. Annie whispered something in Effie's ears and she nodded.

**Yes, they came.**

Haymitch hung his head and finally breathed out in relief.

_Yes, they came._

All these while, Effie had believed that someone would come for them and had he not put her name on the list, she would have hated him if she hadn't already.

At the door that will lead them out from the underground prison, Effie glanced over her shoulder at the place that had stripped her from her comfort for weeks and branded her a traitor.

**Never again.**

XxX

Haymitch returned to Special Defense just in time to see Beetee relinquish control of the broadcast.

"Let it go! If they haven't got out of there, they're all be dead by now."

With nothing else to do, Katniss and Finnick suggested that they wait at Command for news. As they walked silently down to Command, Beetee and Haymitch hung back.

"Did they get her out?" he whispered. "Did you hear anything?"

"They got everyone out. She… She was waiting for us, Beetee, hoping for someone to come. I think the rescue came just in time. I heard… I think they were about to take her in for …" he trailed off.

"How is she now? How are the rest?"

Haymitch shrugged.

"I don't know. It's quiet. She could have been sedated."

They were barred from entering Command which sent Katniss and Finnick to the hummingbird room. He didn't think he could stay with those two. The tension they were exuding would suffocate him. Instead, he went back to his compartment and laid in bed, thinking and thinking. Thankfully, the throbbing in his head had lessened by then.

What would he say to her? What _should_ he say to her? Or to Peeta?

He was sorry and he regretted everything but he didn't think it was enough.

A drink would be good. A drink was what he needed.

Haymitch tried not to think about the whiskey he kept under his bed in his house at Victors' Village.

XxX

Haymitch had taken to wandering aimlessly around the many corridors, studiously ignoring the timetable imprinted on his wrist telling him to return to the compartment for reflection. He had done enough reflection that afternoon.

He didn't know how long time passed. It must be really late because all the compartments were occupied and nobody else except him was out on the hallway.

**For an underground district, it has a big hangar.**

_They're here._

"The prisoners?" he asked a soldier when he arrived in Special Defense.

"They're being brought to the hospital, sir."

There was a strong desire for him to head down to the hospital wing but he had to retrieve Katniss and Finnick and when they finally made it down to the hospital wing, Haymitch was a little out of breath.

The sight of Johanna, bruised and battered made him fear for the others. He saw Annie in Finnick's arm, the both of them clinging desperately to each other. He smiled. The boy deserved this.

**I told you, Annie. I told you that you'll see Finnick again.**

Haymitch tore his gaze away from the couple, searching for Effie. He couldn't find her and just as he was about to look for her, Boggs approached, forcing him to stay where he was.

"Peeta's at the end of the hall. The effects of the gas should be wearing off. You should be there when he wakes."

As much as he wanted to find her, he knew Effie would be okay for little while. He needed to bring Katniss to see Peeta and he wanted to see the boy again. Haymitch didn't even need to pretend to be happy when he turned towards Katniss with a grin, "come on, then."

XxX

He had heard Effie for a brief period while he waited at the hallway with Plutarch and Beetee for clearance to see Katniss before her thoughts went quiet. She must have gone to sleep but it was still few more hours of trying to understand why Peeta had attacked Katniss and trying to explain to the girl what had happened before he found himself with some free time on hand.

He found out where she was after asking around and now he leaned heavily against the door, studying her quietly before he spoke.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted tiredly.

Effie was awake and staring at her breakfast.

**More doctors… If they question me -**

Her eyes flickered to him. It took her a while to recognise him.

"Haymitch?"

He smiled at her.

"Come here," he beckoned and just like he had done during the Victory Tour and once again before the reaping, Haymitch opened up his arms to her.

Her movements were slow as Effie stood up from the bed shakily. Haymitch made no move to help her. Effie was proud and she would turn away at the earliest sign of pity. He would help but not when he was unsure just how angry she was with him. She had to make the first move; whether or not she accepted his hug would tell him the kind of trouble he was in with her.

She fell into his arms, trembling and crying quietly. Haymitch held her close and stroke her hair. He tightened his hold on her. He needed this as much as Effie. He had to be strong for Katniss so that the girl would not spiral into a panic at the state that Peeta was in. Having Effie in his arms gave him that strength and it felt familiar in a way, and it was something he never thought possible.

"It's okay," he whispered. "We got you out. You're safe."

**I was so scared.**

"You're safe," he repeated.

"I thought I was going to die," she admitted. "I thought… I thought I won't see you or Katniss again. I won't feel the sun on my skin or smell the fresh air. I was – "

**They told me they were going to kill me. Show my body to you and to Katniss, just like how they killed Portia.**

He inhaled sharply.

"Are you hurt?" he pulled back, tilting her chin up so he could look at her properly.

"No," she shook her head. "They left me and Annie alone except when they needed Peeta to cooperate. Johanna and Peeta got it worse than us."

Haymitch nodded. Her lip was cut and there was a small bruise on her neck. Her left hand was in a splint. He remembered her thinking of the pain in her hand. Other than that, Effie appeared to be physically well but he knew that there were other scars that won't show. Emotional scars. Psychological scars.

XxX

It was three days later when Effie was finally allowed to leave. She had been assigned a compartment which after further checking was in the same hallway as his. Haymitch didn't know who she would be staying with but he didn't think it would be much of a problem. The problem was in getting used to the strict rules here in Thirteen.

**What are those rags?**

"Are you going to change or not?" he asked.

"To what exactly? I didn't come here with a suitcase, Haymitch," she frowned.

"To that, of course," Haymitch pointed. "Your uniform."

**Oh, goodness. These mass of fabric are clothes?**

Gingerly, with two fingers as if it would give her a disease, Effie lifted the fabric up and inspected it with distaste.

"I'm not wearing this," she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"You're wearing that. You won't be the only on. I'm wearing them too, sweetheart."

"No, you're not," she argued. "You're wearing a black woollen sweater and a -"

**What is that atrocious thing on his head? I've been meaning to ask.**

**I've only been gone for a few weeks and this district couldn't even look after Haymitch. He's so unkempt! Look at that… beard. I like him rakish, with stubbles not –**

Effie sighed.

**This just makes him look older. He needs to be put together, that man.**

_I do not need to be put together._

_She needs to get changed before I do something like… tear that hospital gown off her and dress her myself. Let's see how she likes it when I turn the tables this time round._

"Don't be stupid. I'm wearing that uniform underneath it," he bristled.

Effie clearly didn't believe him because she stepped forward, her hand moving through the air towards the zipper of his sweater. Slowly she unzipped it. Her face fell.

**Oh.**

"But I'll look like everybody else!"

"So?"

"I can't!" she cried. "These are just dreadful!"

**Look at the colour! Is grey even a colour?**

**It's dreadful. Terrible.**

Haymitch pulled his sleeve to look at his wrist. He had to be in Command in ten minutes.

_She asked for this._

Without really thinking it through, Haymitch reached behind her to untie the strings holding the hospital gown together. It fluttered to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Effie yelped indignantly.

It was uncouth and probably vulgar but Haymitch stared her chest. He remembered a time ages ago when he had sat in bed imagining what exactly her breasts would look like as she browsed through for the appropriate bra to wear.

"Avert your eyes now!" Effie snapped.

It jerked him out of his stupor and Haymitch quickly turned his back to her while handing her the grey buttoned down shirt.

**I've never felt so embarrassed in my life!**

"Put it on, Trinket," he growled.

**The nerve of this man. How utterly rude. Why does he have to stare as if he had never seen a pair of breasts before?**

**For all the time that he was drunk, he probably couldn't tell if a woman was flashing her assets in front of him. I almost feel sorry for all the sex he wasn't getting while he was intoxicated if I wasn't so glad that he wasn't doing it with some strangers. Not that I want him, of course. Nothing of that sort although -**

Effie cleared her throat loudly.

Haymitch pinched the bridge of his nose. It was back. The never ending chatter and clutter of thoughts in his head as she jumped from one topic to another. At times he wondered if it would be more bearable if Effie could think of one thing at time.

The sound of fabric being torn snapped his attention. He swivelled around to see her tying a piece of cloth around her head while inspecting herself in front of the small mirror.

**There. That would have to do. As long as nobody can see that dry, awful hair of yours.**

"Do they have a salon here, Haymitch? District Twelve has a barber, so do you think they have one here? My hair may be developing split ends and I'm not particularly happy with the shampoo they provide. I don't think it has the necessary nutrients to keep my hair healthy and silky."

"Are you for real?" he spat. "We're at war in case it has escaped your notice."

Effie flinched, clearly affronted by the tone of his voice. "I – I know. I was just…" she lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry. Of course, I shouldn't have asked. It was so silly of me."

"Forget it," he mumbled.

Haymitch inspected the torn blouse – the 2nd set of clothes given to everyone – and shook his head.

"Look, sweetheart, what you've done… Thirteen will see it as waste. It's a crime here. Can you do something about this? Make it useful in some way?"

Effie took the blouse from him. She looked at it thoughtfully.

"It's not a waste. See, if I fold it in this manner," she indicated, "and put it on like this, it won't be a waste anymore. Look, it's like I'm wearing a dress!"

**Wasn't that very smart of me?**

Haymitch stared at her. She sounded so thrilled.

"Yeah, okay," he shrugged, looking at the blouse she had joined to the tail of the shirt she was wearing. It did look like she was wearing a dress. Now that she was dressed in grey, Haymitch moved on to other matters. "They'd probably give you a job - everyone has one here - but if there's something you're particularly good at, I can bring it up with Plutarch. See if he can assign you something."

_So I know Coin can't say anything about you being a waste of resources._

**Hmmm, from what I see, this place severely lacks a fashion adviser. I can do that if the improvisation of my dress is anything to go by, I certainly can fill the role. There's something about the uniform that could use some finesse.**

"What kind of jobs do they have? What can I do?"

_Fashion adviser… Well, of course this woman wants to be that. Surprise, surprise. She sounds ridiculous._

_ Why did I even bother asking?_

Haymitch rolled his eyes and snorted. Effie gave him a sharp look. Her question did not warrant such a reaction but her inner thoughts did.

"I'll ask around. You're organised and good with paper work so secretarial work should do it."

By breakfast the next day, Beetee gave her something to do – organise all of the notes he had so far on weapons and strategy.

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to end it when they successfully got her out of prison but i thought, why not give you all a bit more?<em>

_Anyway, I think this should be the second last chapter already (i hope)! So see you in ten._


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

_**Rebellion**_

On the second morning of Effie's arrival, she discovered that District Thirteen has no coffee. It sent Haymitch slumped against the cafeteria table with his fingers pressed against each side of his temple. There was a constant repeat of** "I can't believe there is no coffee." **

_Denial._

It was soon followed by a righteous anger of** "but I don't understand. Coffee is a basic necessity. It's a travesty that they don't have it."**

His personal favourite so far was,** "the lack of coffee explains the President's severe attitude. She should try coffee, it'll probably help her start the day just right."**

That, of course, led to her thinking of Coin's general attitude.

**I've met her only once and I can tell she's a difficult, uptight person. **

_The word you're looking for is a bitch,_ his brain supplied.

"Is it the headache again?" Beetee asked.

Haymitch nodded, only half listening to him.

There was a horrified silence in her head. Curious, Haymitch cracked an eye open to see Effie walking towards their table with a tray in hand and a frown on her face.

**I probably shouldn't think that way! Not after she has extended her hospitality to me! You were raised better than this, Euphemia.**

Personally, he quite liked it whenever Effie chastised herself. It was a refreshing change as compared to being the person she was always nagging at.

"Hello, Haymitch," she greeted, glancing warily at the other occupants at the table. "May I sit here with you?"

Lifting his head up from the table, Haymitch grunted, "yeah."

Effie slid into the empty seat next to him and arranged the food on her tray carefully, pushing the small glass of milk as far away from her as possible.

"Did you know that there's no – "

"Coffee?"

She laughed nervously. "It's a bit disconcerting how I feel that sometimes you know exactly what's on my mind."

Next to him, Beetee's fork clattered noisily on the table as it slipped from his grip.

"Sweetheart, I've been working with you for years. I know you take coffee every morning and that's exactly what this district doesn't have. And I know that because I've been here longer than you."

_Smooth recovery, Abernathy,_ he congratulated himself.

**Well, of course. I would have been here just as long if you hadn't left me behind.**

XxX

He learnt how to lower her volume in his head, to make her a little bit quieter without completely blocking her out. It was something he discovered while he was so occupied with war business and didn't really notice her thoughts in his mind. It also certainly helped with his headache.

Haymitch spent most of his time with Katniss until the girl was sent to Two and he then spent hours with Plutarch in Command fulfilling his role as Katniss' mentor. During those hours when his mind was engaged, Effie became a background noise. He heard her, of course, but as muffled sounds, nothing sharp or clear because he wasn't actively trying to listen in to her. It assured him that she was alive and that was all he needed.

He had seen Effie twice when he visited Peeta at the hospital. He wasn't allowed in, so he would watch the boy through the glass window. Effie, like Delly Cartwright, was allowed into Peeta's room to sit with him because surprisingly, Peeta didn't seem to see Effie as a threat. Haymitch, on the other hand, had been barred from sitting in because his presence agitated the young man.

**You're going to be okay, Peeta, you'll see.** **You love Katniss so much not even the Capitol can take that from you, no matter what they do. It's in you and you'll find it again.**

Sometimes he would bump into Effie along their hallway at night just before lights out by which time, he was so exhausted there was very little exchange between them. He didn't think he needed to ask how she was doing since he could hear mostly everything during the course of the day if he wanted to.

"How's Katniss doing, Haymitch?" she peered out of the crack of her door to speak to him as he passed by one night.

"She's fine."

"You look exhausted and – "

"If I want the obvious pointed out to me, Effie, I'd look in the mirror."

"Oh," she said, crestfallen. "Well, you best have some rest, Haymitch. Goodnight."

She closed the door before he could say anything.

**It's so lonely here. Katniss is gone. Johanna's in hospital. Annie's with Finnick. Peeta's not himself and Haymitch… I understand he has far more important things to do. I really do but I just …**

Effie never completed the thought. He stood in front of her door wondering if he should knock and talk to her when Effie's roommate returned.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

He shook his head and left.

With his time stretched thin and the constant exhaustion that had become his companion, hearing Effie's thoughts during random time of the day whenever he concentrated on her voice became a way for him to check in on her, to make sure that she was doing well without having to physically be there with her. And it was on that basis that Haymitch still had not gone to Beetee to have him removed it. That and because he finally felt that he had a sense of control over it.

Effie was annoying but the voice in his head was a distraction. When he didn't want to listen to one of Coin's monotonous speech, he listened in to Effie. Each time he thinks Plutarch was talking too much, Haymitch tuned him out for Effie's subconscious running commentary. It was just as he had told Beetee that first year, _radio Effie broadcasting twenty four seven. _But it meant that he seldom, if any, had any quiet time alone; no time to wallow in self-pity over his regret on what happened to Peeta, and her chatter filled his mind enough that it managed to dampen his craving for liquor.

When he remembered what he had threatened Katniss with after the girl took of her earpiece in Eight, he snorted in amusement. Katniss would pierce his heart with an arrow within a day if she was stuck with _his_ voice in her head. It wasn't so different now. Sometimes he wanted to throttle Effie.

XxX

The weeks blended into each other until one day, Haymitch sought her out. He didn't see her at lunch.

He noticed because he was actually, for the first time since she arrived, trying to find her, thinking that perhaps she would like to know that Katniss had left for the Capitol with Finnick.

When dinner came around, she wasn't at the cafeteria again and by now, Haymitch was beginning to grow concern especially since her thoughts alerted him to the fact that she was in a state of distress since that afternoon.

He found her at the greenhouse, walking quietly among the rows of grapevines. Effie was the picture of serenity and if he couldn't hear her thoughts, he would have believed that too.

**I can't do it.** **I'm not her anymore.**

"You'd think with all these grapes, they could at least produce wine," he mused.

**For the love of – Oh, it's only Haymitch.**

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she blurted out fast enough for Haymitch to know that it was a lie. "What made you think there was anything wrong?"

"I - Beetee told me you seemed distant," he lied.

"Oh, did he?"

He sighed at sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. Haymitch patted the seat next to him.

"Come on, sweetheart, you want to talk or worry about whatever it is alone?"

She nibbled her lips worriedly before deciding to join him.

"There's going to be a war, isn't it, Haymitch?"

"We are at war," he frowned.

"I know but it'll come down to one big battle before it will all be over, I think. Whoever is left standing will win; just like the Games," she smiled bitterly.

"What are you talking about?"

Effie jerked in surprise at his question. Her hands fluttered to her lap and she began to pick on the loose thread of her blouse nervously. She glanced at him, her lips parted slightly to say something before she pursed them together.

**You can't tell him what you saw. He's not supposed to know that Beetee is designing bombs.**

"What?" he swivelled.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I was just worried," she shook her head, smiling apologetically at him.

"Is something bothering you?" he gripped her wrists before she could walk away. "Eff, come on now, we can talk."

"You've never wanted to talk before. You were always so busy after all," she commented snidely, without a thought.

He glared at her.

**Oh, no. I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't his fault. I shouldn't have -**

"I'm so sorry," she gushed, kneeling next to him. She pressed her hand against his cheek. "I didn't mean it. I miss home, Haymitch. And I miss …"

**You.**

He didn't think about it when he pressed his lips against hers. He forgot where they were or that someone could walk in, or that he was supposed to be doing… well something. He couldn't remember what it was and he didn't feel like checking his wrist for it.

**This feels nice. Maybe I'm crazy but I miss the taste of whiskey when he kissed me. **

Haymitch slid his hand again her neck; deepening the kiss as he coaxed a moan out of her.

**I don't want it to end,** she whined,** but my knees are hurting.**

Haymitch chuckled and tugged the back of her knees so that she was straddling his lap.

"Someone will find us," she said, pulling back slightly to catch her breath. Her eyes slid to the entrance and then back at him worriedly.

Where his palm was resting against her neck, he could feel her pulse beating erratically. It made him smirk because he was the reason her body was reacting that way. He had always known the effect he has on her if her past thoughts concerning him was anything to go by but it still felt great regardless.

Haymitch brushed his thumb over her cheekbone.

"I know you've been feeling alone but I'm here and we've got time, so talk to me."

Effie leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I can't. President Coin made me sign a non-disclosure. Whatever notes I read while working with Beetee stays in that room."

_Bombs._

"Then don't talk about that. What's got you so worried? Don't think of lying, I know you're worried about something."

With a sigh, Effie got off his lap to seat next to him. She pressed herself against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

**It felt like a lifetime ago since we had a proper conversation. **

"I'm just afraid of what will happen to us all. President Coin didn't think that we will lose. She's very confident but what _if_ we lose this war?"

"Effie …"

"She wants me to be Katniss' escort again," she admitted. "During President's Snow execution."

**And I don't know if I can be that person again.**

"What did you say to her?"

"What else can I say? I had to follow orders just like everybody else."

**I'm vulnerable. If I don't do it, she'll condemn me to death with everyone else involve in the Games. I was never a rebel. I'm not Plutarch or Fulvia. I'm not protected that way.**

"Did she threaten you in any way?"

"She has her way with words," Effie answered simply. "Well, at least I will look pretty again," her voice took on a chipper note but any attempt at a joke fell flat.

He said nothing to that but the hand that was draped across her shoulder found its way to her head as he untied the grey scarf. Her blonde hair fell free, dry and lifeless.

She looked up at him questioningly, her hand stretched out to take the scarf from her. Instead of letting her have it to hide herself away again, he balled them into his fist.

"Already beautiful enough," he shrugged.

He figured she was in shock because there was nothing in her head. It was probably for the best. Haymitch didn't need her thinking that he was only just saying that to make her feel better.

Perhaps she knew better because Effie stretched against him to plant a kiss at the corner of his lips. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Alright, I know I said that 10 could be the last chapter but it's not. I didn't want to rush the ending so 11 should be the last now. do review &amp; thanks for reading!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

_**Rebellion**_

For days, Haymitch had been trying to uncover Beetee's plan with the bombs, although after years of knowing him, he doubted Beetee designed it without someone telling him to and that person would surely be Coin. He divided his time between Command and Special Defense but soon found that his efforts were waylaid by the decreasing strength of Squad 451 as more and more deaths were reported back with each passing day. His worry for Katniss trumps the nagging unsettling feeling he had about the bombs.

The news that Peeta had been sent out to join the squad without him being consulted on the matter sent Haymitch into a fit.

"Perhaps he will be able to help Katniss – "

"She's trying to have Katniss killed," he thundered.

"Please, Haymitch, calm down," Effie bit her lower lip as she laid a gentle hand on his arm.

He pulled it away, his hands shaking. Haymitch rubbed his face tiredly.

**He has lost so much weight. Thirteen isn't good for him.**

"You know how Peeta is like," he gestured wildly. "Sending him over will do nothing to help him. He's not… He's not in a state to be - It's painfully obvious what Coin's trying to do."

**Have an episode and kill Katniss? That can't be true. He loves her.**

Haymitch snorted. "Peeta thinks Katniss' a mutt, a danger to him."

It felt like the Games again with both of his kids in the Capitol while he watched over them from behind a screen, waiting for a time when one of them would make a wrong move and end up dead.

Soon, things went back to how it once was with Haymitch spending most of his time in Command and the issue of the bomb took a secondary seat in his mind.

The confirmation of Finnick's death finally drove Haymitch out in search of Effie. Finnick was one of his. He had watched the fourteen year old boy grew to the man he was and throughout all that, Effie had been there with him. Nobody in Command shared that kind of sentimentality; nobody knew Finnick the way Effie and him did. Not even Plutarch who gave him a sympathetic glance as Haymitch exited the room.

There wasn't any real need for him to look for her because he could tell where she was just from her thoughts and it was not somewhere he wanted to be at the moment.

**I understand that Annie is grieving but she has to think about the baby, too. She won't eat or sleep and it will do no good to -**

Clenching his jaw, Haymitch tuned her out, stalking back to Command to occupy himself with something else. If Effie was with Annie then he really didn't want to intrude. Annie needed a friend more than he did, and being in their company meant that he would have to think about the child that would be born without a father. He didn't want to think about that, not yet, anyway.

The situation escalated quickly from there. Katniss went into hiding and Beetee was constantly breaking into the Capitol's airwaves to give sporadic updates on rebel activities. When the orders were given for them to depart for the Capitol, Haymitch was quick to demand Effie's presence.

"She's coming with me," he said.

Coin's lips curled into a disdainful smile, as though the mere idea of him being dependent on a Capitol woman offended her.

"But of course. We wouldn't want her to stay behind, no logical reason for that since she has a job to carry out at the Capitol after all."

XxX

**I'm going back.**

Effie sat on the hovercraft, staring at her hands, trying desperately to calm herself down. Haymitch could hear her counting down to ten, telling herself to breathe through the nose and out through the mouth.

**It's okay. Nothing's going to happen. You're not going back to prison. It'll be fine. You'll be fine. Just do as you're told.**

The pressure was beginning to build up from the base of his neck. By now, Haymitch was well acquainted with the tell-tale signs of an impending headache. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He supposed he should go over to calm her down but just as he was about to stand up, Beetee pressed something into his hand.

"Here. You should have it just in case if something were to happen to me."

On the palm of his hand, there was the same object he had picked up five years ago. It was strange how something so small could give him such insight into someone, bestowed upon him both a gift and a burden. Haymitch studied it carefully, noticing the pointed end where a small needle was fitted. The object held a blue serum within it, small in quantity.

"Same way," Beetee said. "Prickle your finger with that needle and it will end everything. No more thoughts, no more voice. It should work. Use it or don't use it – it's up to you."

Five years and it came down to this.

Haymitch nodded. "Thanks," he mumbled.

**What are they whispering about? What's that on Haymitch's hand?**

**Do they know what's going to happen when we land?**

Across from them, Effie gave a curious look. Haymitch curled his fingers into a fist before Effie could see the object. He slipped it into his jacket pocket and gave her a tight smile.

"So what's Coin's plan?" he turned towards Beetee who seemed surprise by his question.

"I thought you would know. You're in Command more than I do."

"Nah," Haymitch said. "I think I know just as much as you do. She's got control of the Capitol block by block and then what? Is she planning to storm the President's mansion?"

"That could very well be her plan all along but she has to take into account the refugees in the mansion."

"Has he opened it to Capitol refugees?"

"I don't know if he has and I don't know what her strategy would be," Beetee's eyes trailed over to where Plutarch was seated. Haymitch understood what he was thinking. "But those refugees are innocent."

"They'll be nothing but collateral damage to her."

Under her rule, District Thirteen had continued to survive, and that alone should prove that Coin wasn't someone that should be underestimated. She was definitely not stupid enough to put her eggs in one basket. He doubted even Plutarch knew the entirety of her plans.

Haymitch was not fully aware the extent of this invasion and at that point of time, it was not something he was particularly concerned with. Katniss was his concern and his duty. He had been assigned to the Mockingjay to guide and give advises, and any other war plans were told to him on a need to know basis. It frustrated him sometimes because it left him feeling helpless to watch Katniss being controlled and manipulated that way.

**We're nearly there. I can ****already see the buildings!**

Turning his attention towards her, Haymitch saw Effie with both her palms pressed against the window, watching the scene as the hovercraft continued its approach.

**It doesn't feel the same anymore. I was always so happy to see the Capitol's skyline each time I leave home for Twelve. Why don't I feel happy? All I feel is dread.**

"There has to be more than just storming into the mansion," Beetee whispered out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes darted around warily, afraid that someone might overhead him. "I've been designing bombs, Haymitch, and I've had several ideas that I noted down which Coin seemed keen on but I don't know what or when the bombs will be used, if at all. I did try to ask to find out but…." He shrugged. "I'm just an old man in a wheelchair right?"

XxX

Being in the Capitol was difficult for Haymitch and for Effie. Haymitch's self-control collapsed the moment the realisation set in that if he wanted to drink, he could walk down the hallway and get himself a drink. All those months in Thirteen made the craving so much more worse now.

_I've earned this. I've been sober for months. I've earned a drink._

Haymitch spent his time in blurry haze. A glass of whiskey became three and soon the condition of his assigned room turned into a replica of his house in Victor's Village with empty bottles strewn all over and dirty plates and soil clothes littered the floor.

Throughout his stupor, Haymitch was vaguely aware of Effie's presence in his room at times. He heard her fretting and berating him both out loud and quietly to herself.

**Oh, Haymitch, **she sighed. **Why are you doing this to yourself again?**

Haymitch clutched the bottle close to his chest, afraid that she might take it away from him. The memories of the withdrawal he went through was still vivid and he was not willing to go through that again.

"I won't take it from you, you silly man," she shook her head.

He felt her fingers, light as a feather and gentle on his skin as she brushed his hair back.

"Effie," he whispered. His silver grey eyes were glassy as he looked up at him.

"Yes, it's me. Have you been drinking all morning?"

Haymitch didn't answer. Was it morning already?

"I'll get you something to eat but not in this state. I'm sorry for being rude but you smell horrible."

**Come on then, Effie. This isn't the first time you've done this. Let's get him showered.**

XxX

On the day of Snow's execution, Haymitch was sober. It wasn't by choice. Coin had summoned him two days before and personally issued a warning for him to stay away from his poison for that day. She concluded the brief meeting by giving Effie's clothes to him to be passed on to her. Coin could have easily ordered one of her soldiers to but she didn't. The meaning became clear to him – step out of line and Effie would answer.

A few hours before the scheduled execution, Haymitch went into Effie's room and laid the clothes out on the bed for her. Effie drifted away from the window towards him, staring transfixed at the metallic gold wig she had worn before.

**Gold wig… We're a team, **she thought as she recalled their conversation on the train a year ago. Her fingers moved through to the air and the moment it made contact with the silk fabric of her dress, Effie quickly withdrew her hand as if mere contact would destroy the material. **I have not seen something so pretty in such a long time.**

"These are my old clothes," she breathed out in amazement. "Someone must have retrieved them from the Penthouse."

Haymitch had nothing to say to that. For all it was worth, Coin could have sent someone to comb through the Penthouse. He leaned against the bed post, watching her.

**This is it then. Exchange one uniform for another.**

"Will you please turn around?" she asked quietly.

He complied without a word, giving her the privacy she needed until she asked for his help to zip her up. Effie shivered as his fingers brushed against the base of her spine.

"There, all done."

"Thank you."

The dress hung down her shoulders. Effie touched the shoulder pad, pushing on it with a frown and sighed loudly when she realised there was nothing she could do.

**It doesn't fit me as it did before. **

"It doesn't matter. It's only for today. Only for a few hours," said Haymitch, an attempt at comfort. Turning her around towards the mirror, he rested his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "it's just an act, isn't it, sweetheart?"

**An act… It has to be because I don't recognise that woman in the mirror anymore. She is not me. **

"The escort is long gone. You're not her anymore. You're different; Effie Trinket, rebel. But this now, it's an act for the audience."

She caught his eyes through the reflection in the mirror and gave him a small smile.

**A rebel… Haymitch thinks I'm different. This is what it takes for him to see me as one of his own?**

Since Effie seldom voiced out what was on her mind, she said, "and sometimes, we must keep appearances to survive, don't we?"

Haymitch nodded and kissed her temple.

"Smiles on, sweetheart."

**One last time. For Katniss.**

XxX

_**Post-Rebellion**_

Once everything - including the time of Katniss' departure back to Twelve - had been agreed and settled, Haymitch was granted a little bit of freedom. There was still something he needed to do before he left.

He paid Effie a visit.

"It's good that you'll be responsible for Katniss," she told him as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"Better you than someone else, Haymitch. She knows you. Believe it or not, you're a father figure to her," she explained as she prepared the kettle. "Besides, it'll keep you occupied. Keep you busy enough so you won't be drinking too much," she turned towards him then. "I hope."

"You're always too optimistic."

**That's about the only thing I have going on for me. To keep my heads up and see what tomorrow brings.**

"So you're staying here?" Haymitch asked. He took the cup of tea Effie handed to him and walked out to the small living room. He looked around the one bedroom apartment. Effie had done a good job making the place habitable so far.

"I am, yes," she nodded.

"You could… Maybe…" he took a breath. "There are few houses in Victor's Village and not all of them are occupied."

Effie laughed lightly; the sound filling the room with such warmth.

Haymitch scowled. "What's so funny?" he growled.

"Nothing at all. My apologies. It's just… Thank you for the invitation, Haymitch. I appreciate it. I really do."

"But?"

"But… I don't belong in Twelve."

**People need to heal and they don't need me there. I'm the person who reaped their children. They don't need me as a reminder. It won't be fair to them.**

Haymitch started at that line of thought. He sat up straighter, staring intently at her.

"Effie –"

"I have to try and stay here. I have to rebuild my life."

"It doesn't have to be here."

"I grew up here, Haymitch. This is all I've ever known. I have to try at the very least."

"But if it doesn't –"

**Work out? If I don't feel like I belong anymore? **

"Then I will call you," she forced a smile on her face.

Knowing that it was futile to continue arguing, Haymitch exhaled slowly. "You do that, sweetheart."

For a long while, they sat next to each other on the floor in front of the bay window, watching the sun set hour by hour. It lighted up the sky in a soft pink glow amidst the smoke that still rose in plumes above the sky. The war was over and there was no demand on his time, at least not until tomorrow.

He glanced over at her. Her eyes were drooping close with her head resting against his arm.

"There's something that you should know," his voice rumbled and Effie lifted her head up. He couldn't really explain it but Haymitch started to feel nervous. He slipped his hand into the jacket pocket and curled his fingers around the device Beetee had given him a few weeks ago. "For the past few years…" he trailed off, unable to finish what he meant to say.

She was facing him now, her chin resting on her knees as she looked at him expectantly, blue eyes wide and riveted.

He couldn't do it. What was he thinking anyway? What difference would it make? He should have told her years ago so that she could at least try to filter her thoughts, to be careful with where her thoughts went but there was no point now. He was going back to Twelve and she would be here. He could still listen to her thoughts if he wanted to but if those busy times in Thirteen had taught him anything, he could muffle her just by keeping himself occupied. And maybe, just maybe, being able to listen in to her would have its advantage. He would miss her and when he does…

**Is something wrong?**

He didn't know how she would react if he told her. Surely she would be mortified and angry? If there was one thing that he knew, Haymitch didn't want to leave her on a bad note. It would be stupid of him to ruin this odd friendship that they have.

"What is it?"

There was a smile on his lips when he glanced up to look at her. "It may not worth much but I thought you'd like to hear it. For the past few years, five years give or take, I think I've gotten to know you really, _really,_ well," he reached out to lace their fingers together, giving her hand a tiny squeeze. "You're a good person, sweetheart."

It must have been a very uncharacteristic gesture of him because for a full minute, Effie gaped at him before she recovered. For the first time that afternoon, she gave him a genuine smile. "And you're a good man. I hope you never forget that."

"I'll try."

"You're going to miss me, aren't you?" she teased.

"No," Haymitch snorted in amusement. "I doubt that very much."

_I'll always have you with me._

Guided by his sense of touch alone, Haymitch was careful to keep the needle from piercing through his skin when he crushed the device. The cooling liquid seeped between the spaces in his fingers.

**He can say what he wants but he'll miss me. The same way I'll miss him. **

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading through to the end. I never thought a crazy idea could lead to 11 chapters! Also, I know the ending left so much options open but I intended it that way. <em>_I hope you've enjoyed it and please leave a review. It would mean so much to me :) And now I hope I can go back to my regular scheduled update for Consortium!_


End file.
